Bound by Duty
by Broken Quill and Scattered Ink
Summary: You are bound by duty, Rukia. Do as he says, take what he gives you, and you two will uphold a successful marriage. Remember your duty, and do nothing to upset him or to destroy the family name. IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

**Warnings: None in particular**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_**Chapter One**_

"You're leaving yourself too open, Mistress," the redhead advised sternly, holding his bokken over his shoulder. He grinned triumphantly, watching the younger, raven-haired girl before him pant in discontent.

With a small grunt, she ran past him with utmost speed, stuffing her own bokken into his stomach. The taller man doubled over in pain, his bokken rolling in the grass.

She kept her stance—feet apart and bokken firm in her grasp—and also kept her gaze forward. She smiled to herself when he heard the man behind her coughing, suffering with his lack of oxygen.

"And you let your _ego _get too big, _master._" Rukia Kuchiki retorted calmly, standing straight and pivoting to turn to the red-head suffering on the ground.

"Why you—!" He grabbed his bokken and aimed to strike her upon the head. Rukia smiled and stepped to the side, allowing him to fall face first and taste grass.

He stood back up, trying to regain composure. "Fine, you win this time, Mistress."

"I always do." She smiled wider, violet eyes sparkling. "You allow your rage to blind you from your attacks, Renji."

"Stop with all that stupid wise crack." He pointed his index at her. "I'm the master around here!"

"We're the same age, and I've acquired as much knowledge of fighting as you!" Rukia threw back, crossing her arms in front of her yukata. "How does that make you 'master'?"

"Shut up," he growled, taking Rukia's and his own bokken and put them upon his shoulder. "Let's go home. I need a break."

She ran a bit, to catch up with him. They walked together in small silence, staring at the quiet forest. Once they reached the marketplace, they walked through the small murmurs of town, side by side. Both knew that they had escaped to the forest to keep their mind off of matters that needed to take place today.

That forest, to them, was somewhere they could run away from their problems and see each other. Where they could relax, enjoy—away from social classes and duty.

Their minds seemed to connect. For when they came across the Kuchiki residence, Rukia noticed that her red-headed companion had stopped in his tracks. His face was wrinkled in deep thought. She watched him, wondering if it was alright to speak. If they were thinking the same thing. If he was afraid, like she was.

"Rukia," he called out, avoiding her face.

"Hm?" she pushed out through her breathing, her heart pumping at the thought of what was to take place today.

"Is it tonight?" he asked simply, and then and there, Rukia understood that they had been thinking the same thing all along.

They stood there for a second longer. Renji waited for her response, but half of him didn't care for it.

"In the evening." She answered appropriately. She couldn't bring herself to answer straight forward with the word 'yes'. Rukia hated this just as much as Renji did.

"Hn." He thought for a bit, then turned to her with his best fake smile. "I'm happy for you."

"Why?" Rukia looked at her large house, staying away from locking her eyes with his. "I'm not even happy for myself."

"You get a new life. You get to leave these dumps. A new place to live in. Someone to take care of you properly." Renji placed the bokkens on the ground and grabbed his old friend's shoulders, forcefully turning her to face him.

"You'll be happy." He concluded, his smile becoming harder and harder to keep up.

Rukia searched his eyes and found his sadness, his flaws. He was horrible at lying. Through all of the years Rukia has known him, she knew how to find out if he was lying.

"I'm happy here," she countered back, scowling. "I have Hisana and Byakuya to care for me. I have a great friend in you, Renji. And this place is where I've lived all of my life in."

"Don't be an idiot!" he gripped her shoulders even tighter, his smile sickeningly wider. "Even if you do have all of those things…what other choice do you have, huh?"

Rukia glanced up at his headband, his hair that was tied up to flare behind his head. She blinked.

"I don't have a choice." She muttered lowly.

"Exactly! So why not just keep in your mind that you will be happy, huh?" he laughed, trying miserably to lighten the mood—more for his sake than for hers.

He lifted his hands off of the petite girl and picked up the bokkens. Straightening, he flashed her one more smile. Rukia was too busy staring at her sandals. Her mouth was drawn tightly in a frown, and her violet eyes had become pale, dull orbs that fell at the bottom of her eyelids.

Renji hated to see her like this. If he didn't know anything, he knew enough to realize that he cared about his old friend.

"C'mon. Cheer up." He told her once more. "Let's go inside. Your sister will want you to change out of his sweaty training garmets and get ready. I'll come inside and help you change, if you want." He grinned inwardly, knowing he must have hit her nerve somewhere.

Rukia shot her head up, scowl pinching her features. "Pervert!" she shoved her fist into his chest. "I can change myself!"

He laughed. _There you are._

Regaining composure, she frowned again. "What if he doesn't like me?"

A question like that seemed so childish coming from Rukia. Renji was taken aback a bit by her inquiry, and hesitated to answer it.

"What's not to like about you? I've known you since we were little and I've never hated you, Rukia." He assured. And every word was true.

"What if he hits me, Renji?" she kept her gaze on the ground.

"You hit him back, idiot!" he punched his fist enthusiastically into the air. She still didn't look at him.

"Hisana told me 'wives' hands were never meant to hit their husbands'." Rukia answered simply.

"But it's alright for you to hit me? Your best friend? Man, I should've married you a long time ago!" he joked openly. And half of him meant it.

She smiled, looking up at him and giving him a playful push. Rukia began to walk inside of her house, Renji following behind.

"Ah Renji," she breathed out. "We can joke about this all we want. But it won't change the fact that I'm leaving this place."

"It is a bit strange," Renji answered. "We've known each other for so long. Who am I going to beat up in the forest from now on?"

Rukia laughed. "If only you ever did beat me up, master."

He laughed too, sadly. "We won't be too far away from each other. You will come visit, won't you?"

"Of course." Rukia answered, leading him inside. "But I won't be that sweaty little girl you've grown up with."

"Oh," Renji drawled out tiredly. "Don't tell me you're going to stop training with me."

"'It is not a wife's place to fight. Husbands are to work to protect, not the other way around.'" Rukia stated.

"You're taking your duty a bit too hard. I'm sure your new husband—" Renji stopped to ease the shock of the pain in his heart. "—won't mind if you practice."

"You don't get it," Rukia took the bokkens from his hands and placed them in the proper place in the training room. "He's one of the nobles in town. His reputation is great, and I can't do anything to ruin it. Reputation is important. My brother stresses it for our family all of the time."

"So, you're a noble too. Your family reputation is important, but you don't care and still practice your fighting. Why does it change when you get married?" he sat down in her living space on one of the pillows.

"I just can't, Renji. You know that. Don't act so stupid." Rukia spat out. "I just can't ruin this. I've always trained in the forest, hidden from view. It's unproper for women to be fighting in this day and age."

"So practice hidden from view when you live your new life, then!" Renji pushed. He wanted to hold that thought; the thought of being able to keep Rukia with him.

_He held on, sifting through new excuses and ways she could come…_

"What will my husband think when I'm gone every few days? He will certainly question me! What do I do then?" Rukia placed the tea cups and tea pot angrily onto the table before her guest.

Renji began to panic as he realized he wouldn't to be able to freely spend time with her anymore. He dug in his mind for excuses and ideas. His blood began to boil as his panic level rose.

"Lie to him then!" he shouted, smashing his fist angrily onto the table. "Why are you making a big deal out of this? Just lie!"

"Why are you making a big deal out of this? Why do I still have to train? This such a stupid thing to fight over, Renji. You know that?" she yelled back. Rukia stood over him, ignoring the tea he had spilled. Their eyes locked, both angry and battling to win.

"Why can't you lie to him?" Renji asked lowly, although he knew the answer.

"It isn't proper for a devoted wife to lie to her husband," she answered back with the same tone—calm, collected, yet seething.

"All of these rules, your duty—that's all that's important to you now, huh?" he asked, standing up.

"I'm preparing to be a good wife to him. Duty goes above all." Rukia looked up at him, violet eyes fiery.

"Let me get this straight." He bore into her eyes, and hovered intimidatingly over her figure. "You think your duty goes above all at this point?"

She nodded sternly, daring him to contradict.

"Above all; even your friends?" he brushed past her and walked out of the door.

"Renji!" she swiveled around to face his retreating back. "We've talked about this before!"

"Yeah. And every time, I've made my point. And all you've done was make my point even clearer." Renji turned and narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't care for anyone except your new husband right now."

He turned and left her house. No glancing back.

_He held on, sifting through new excuses and ways she could come…_

…_come back to him._

_But now he understood. His grasp on her wasn't tight enough. And he had lost her._

"Renji!" Rukia called out angrily. "That's not fair! I don't care for him! I never even met him before!"

Renji disappeared into the darkness, into the streets that led off to places Rukia's been to.

"I don't even love him, Renji, do you hear me?" she called out to the darkness. "I don't care about him!"

She could hear her voice breaking under some sort of invisible weight. Her eyes felt heavy and were stinging. So she cried. Her soft sobs echoed in the house, stirring her older sister from her room upstairs.

Rukia fell to the floor, drew her knees to her chin, and felt tears fall down her face. She's fought with Renji many times throughout the years, but somehow, this time seemed different.

She knew she had hurt him much more than her words have. And she was afraid of her future.

All of this knowledge, all of this stress, scared her. And in a few hours, everything would flow its course.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_::He held on, sifting through new excuses and ways she could come…_

…_but he had lost his grip. And so found himself falling into the darkness.::_

**Author's notes: It will become clearer in the next chapter. So hopefully, I'll be able to answer some questions next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

**Warnings: Well, Hanatarou and Urahara are a bit OOC.**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**_Chapter Two_**

"_Is that a cut?" Hisana asked, gently taking Rukia's hand and taking her into the house. "Rukia, what did you do?"_

"_Sister, it's just a small cut," the young eight year old replied. "I was playing with Renji and my friends."_

"_And?" Hisana's eyes were scribbled with worry._

"_I tripped and a rock scraped my knee."_

"_I see. You should be more careful." Hisana saw her sister trying her best to hold in tears threatening to spill over, and struggling to keep her smile up. _

"_Do you need to cry?" Hisana asked with a smile. "You can, Rukia, if you need to. I'm right here."_

"_No," Rukia's tiny voice wavered. "Don't worry."_

"_Well then, let's patch this up." Hisana got up to retrieve bandages._

_A little later that evening, Hisana listened through the paper thin wall that kept Rukia and Hisana away from each other. She heard Rukia's tiny sobs through the shoji door, and realized that she had been holding in her pain all along._

_Hisana understood. Rukia only dared to cry where no one could hear; where no one was watching her._

_And Hisana realized Rukia's strength and courage since then._

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

So it seemed logical that it was truly Rukia sitting upon the floor before her—not some imposter. It seemed logical, and yet at the same time, did not.

Rukia was still crying several moments after Renji had left.

_Rukia only dared to cry where no one could hear; where no one was watching her._

Torn between the desire to comfort her sister and the thoughts of barging into her private moments, Hisana just stood.

In the end, she left Rukia there, truly believing that all her sister was some time. Just time. Time to think things through.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Mr. Kurosaki," the orange-headed woman asked carefully. "you are to be wedded this evening?"

"Yes," he answered simply, refusing to face her. He stared at the mirror, looking at his scowl as if trying to perfect his look of menace. "That's true."

"Um," Orihime stuttered, a blush creeping to her cheeks. "May I ask if y-you are betrothed?"

"I guess you can say that," the young man answered back, running a hand through his spiky-orange hair. "I met her when we were very young. I've been told since then that we were to wed in the eighteenth summer of our lives."

"Ah," Orihime nodded, trying to keep her smile despite the pain that whizzed past her heart.

"Besides, her brother and sister have paid good money for her to marry into the Kurosaki family." He stood from his western-styled stool and turned to face his maid. He grinned at her. "Something about marrying into good blood."

She widened her eyes, a bit embarrassed to see him grin at her (and she couldn't figure out why). Orihime absently lowered her head in a bow, feeling her cheeks burn.

"I see," she answered, and keeping her head down, she asked: "Are you nervous, sir?"

"I think I should be," he looked puzzled. "but I'm not."

Orihime smiled beneath the shadow of her bangs. _That's just like you._

"Well, I have been informed that she will be here within the hour sir."

"Thank you, Orihime."

With that, the maid left the room.

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed. He wasn't sure about all of this marrying stuff—he hardly noticed any beautiful women when they giggled at him on the street, let alone love someone he's only met once.

He had to admit, he was a bit curious to find out how his wife-to-be has grown up to act like, but at the same time, all of these ceremonies that he had been told about were going to be tiring. There were so many things he had to go through, things that took time and effort.

He sighed a second time and rolled his eyes. "Within the hour is going to take so long. I'm already done."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"_Hn." He thought for a bit, then turned to her with his best fake smile. "I'm happy for you."_

"_Why?" Rukia looked at her large house, staying away from locking her eyes with his. "I'm not even happy for myself."_

"_You get a new life. You get to leave these dumps. A new place to live in. Someone to take care of you properly." Renji placed the bokkens on the ground and grabbed his old friend's shoulders, forcefully turning her to face him._

"_You'll be happy." He concluded, his smile becoming harder and harder to keep up._

"_Lie to him then!"_

"_It isn't proper for a devoted wife to lie to her husband,"_

"_Renji!" she swiveled around to face his retreating back. "We've talked about this before!"_

"_Yeah. And every time, I've made my point. And all you've done was make my point even clearer." Renji turned and narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't care for anyone except your new husband right now."_

"_Renji!" Rukia called out angrily. "That's not fair! I don't care for him! I never even met him before!"_

"Mistress, you'll wrinkle your kimono."

"Hn?" Rukia widened her eyes, only coming to realize she had been fingering the hem of her sleeve for the past several minutes.

She turned to face her company in the seat before her—Urahara and Hanatarou. And put on another smile. "I'm sorry. I can't help it."

Hanatarou put his had over hers and smiled. "Don't be nervous, Mistress." His dark hair bounced around his face as their carriage made a few bumpy turns. "You'll be fine."

Rukia smiled wider, assuring him that she was fine. No matter how much she knew she was not.

Urahara's hat fell a bit crooked as the carriage bounced once more. It tipped to the side of his head.

"Ugh." He breathed. "We've been bouncing for an hour already. Stupid long rides. I'm going to throw up here, then become blind from your husband's hair color."

Rukia let out a mental gasp. _My husband._

She hadn't been thinking about him all of this time. Renji had taken over her mind's space. She looked at her protectors with curiosity.

"Urahara, have I met this man once?"

He thought for a minute. "Yes. You have. Age five."

Rukia looked out the carriage at the quiet landscape. Nothing but grass fields. She saw small huts here and there—but mostly, it was made of vast, empty lands. The carriage ride was slow.

"I can't seem to remember him." She replied after a second of thought.

"How can you forget a little spiky orange-headed kid as ugly as him?"

She scowled. "My husband is ugly?"

"Now, now, Urahara." Hanatarou warned gently. "It's rude to worry the Mistress this way."

"Honest truth can't hurt," the man muttered lowly, fingering his cane.

Rukia eyed Urahara. "I can't remember at all."

Hanatarou smiled. "You were only five, Mistress. Don't blame yourself."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"_Rukia, you're beautiful." Hisana had told her earlier before they departed. "More beautiful than I was on my wedding day."_

"_I doubt that, sister."_

_Hisana smiled, repositioning the flower in her hair. Suddenly, a thought struck her, and she lowered her gaze to meet Rukia's._

"_You were crying earlier. Is everything alright?"_

_Rukia's violet orbs widened before looking away._

"_Oh of course. Please do not worry on my behalf, sister. It was nothing. I think it was because I was a bit nervous."_

"_I see." Hisana answered slowly. Then, a smile radiated from her face. "There's nothing to worry about. You may not remember meeting him, but Ichigo Kurosaki is a nice young man. I'm sure of it."_

"_How are you sure?" Rukia asked childishly. "I don't remember him at all."_

"_You've heard of his name around, haven't you? His family name is unsoiled by any hardships. Don't worry."_

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Urahara?" Rukia asked without facing him.

"Mistress?"

Rukia closed her eyes. _I'm afraid._

But she couldn't bring herself to tell the older man.

"Your hat is on crooked."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_Hat's on crooked. You might wanna fix that.::_

**Author's notes: After writing my first chapter and getting so many reviews, I was able to write this chapter in a day (was planning to update all Fridays)! I loved the ending to that chapter. Hehe. I know I didn't characterize Urahara correctly, but I wasn't sure how he'd react in this situation. Oh yeah, and Hanatarou is really confident and un-wimpy, but oh well. They aren't major characters in this fic anyways. Oh, and hope you liked the tiny Ichigo/Orihime moment; just in case there are any of those fans reading this.**

**Review pleeze! The more I get, the faster the chappies come!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

**Warnings: None.**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**_Chapter Three_**

"_There's nothing wrong with it." Ichigo whispered carelessly, shrugging. His father stared at him, hard._

"_You are leading your own life. Don't you think you should care at least a little bit?" he asked, crossing his arms._

_Ichigo shifted uncomfortably under his father's seriousness. "Why should I care? Nothing's going to change. So I'll be married, there's nothing that—"_

"_You're afraid." Was Isshin's only reply. _

"_W-what?" Ichigo splurted out, eyeing his father angrily. "I'm not—"_

"_You deny change in your life. And so, act careless. Son, this is not just something you can throw over your shoulder. A marriage—you have to cooperate with your wife to hold a successful marriage. As a Kurosaki, you have to carry—"_

"_on the family name through the birth of a son." Ichigo finished. He looked at his father without blinking. "I know that. Inheritance. Got it."_

"_Inheritance," his father echoed, standing from the wooden floor of the dojo. "My son, you will learn that your place in this town is not only to live and breathe. Not to make your sons Kurosakis. You will learn, life is so much more."_

_Ichigo breathed out a small 'che,' then stood to go into his room._

_His father didn't understand. Ichigo knew what this marriage meant. Nothing about sons and inheritance. It was about pride; keeping the name of Kurosaki was around town with the same rarity and price stature of gold. Ichigo was to get married with another noble to uplift his family name. It would make his noble family and the Kuchiki family a better name for peasants to speak; something to keep the world looking up at them and wishing to be like them. He knew that was what his father wanted. Isshin lived for a good reputation of the Kurosaki family._

_That's all Ichigo has ever lived to do. Hold Kurosaki pride; to keep flying above all others. To keep the reputation clean. He understood. That was his job. That was the meaning of this marriage. Nothing else._

_He hated his job._

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Brother," Yuzu interrupted his thoughts. He turned to face his sister. Her cropped brown hair had been brushed and tended to nicely; must have been the work of Orihime. "The ceremony is about to begin."

She pivoted nicely on her heel and led the way out; Ichigo following behind her.

"Finally,"

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Renji?!"

The red-head turned to the source of the voice—a bit hard to do when you're squeezed in the midst of so many people.

Behind him, Rukia looked at him in wide-eyed awe as she stepped out of her fancy horse carriage, followed by her two samurai whom protected her. He could tell she was biting back a relieved smile when he saw the corner of her lips twitching.

"What?" he asked. He tried his best to sound annoyed, despite the feeling of happiness washing over him. "You don't think I'd miss your big day now, would you?"

It was true. He had gone home to his empty dojo and in the next moment, found himself on the nearest carriage—with her gift wrapped up in his _gi_ (he made sure not to forget that)—to the wedding in Kyoto. Renji just couldn't miss this day. He just couldn't, no matter how angry he was hours before.

He took note of her beauty. Hisana did a great job, painting her face and accenting her features with colorful paints and make-up. Her hair was kept the same except for one tiny pink sakura hanging from the side of her face. Her kimono—the color of pure white—was decorated with splashes of tiny purple flowers that trailed from the top of the collar down to the bottom hem. Rukia's obi was a deep purple, matching the color of her eyes.

Rukia's face crinkled with relieved amusement. "Got over your temper already, you idiot?" _To think I wasted time crying over you…_

Catching himself staring at her, Renji turned away and put up his wall of insults. "Shut up, you moron. I only came because I knew you'd need my moral support. You always do."

Rukia smiled, her eyes glittering. She didn't reply—didn't need to say anything. Suddenly, it was as if his presence had washed away all of her anxiety and her fears. It was as if she was _not _here, _not_ waiting to be wed by a stranger, and _not _on the verge of altering her life as she knew it. She could not help the feeling of happiness and pure joy blossoming in her chest.

But Rukia, being strained under years of discipline and order, had been taught how to hide her emotions. She did a really great job of doing so, with the exception of that huge smile planted on her face.

"By the way," Renji looked in the sleeve of his gi. "That reminds me."

He pulled out a tiny wooden box, handing it to her. Looking away with a tiny blush on his face, he muttered: "Here. A gift for you."

He had never been comfortable giving Rukia gifts. Even when he was younger…

Curiously, Rukia fingered the box before taking it out of Renji's palm. With excitement dancing across her eyes, she opened it, staring at the silver locket inside. Out of the corner of his eye, Renji drank in the picture of her giddy, girlish enthusiasm. It must have been contagious because soon after, he began to feel delight radiating from his heart, too. _Or maybe the fact that he had pleased Rukia made him happy…_

"Renji!" she gasped. "It's beautiful."

Uncomfortably, Renji rubbed the back of his fiery hair. He turned so that she couldn't witness his blush flooding across his face. "Yeah. So don't forget what we've been through, okay?"

"I'd never forget, you idiot." Rukia looked up at his back with a small, appreciative smile. She put the necklace on, hiding it inside of the collar of her kimono. She quickly stuffed the box within her kimono, also. "And for earlier—"

"Yeah yeah." Renji pushed. "Now go. Ceremony's gonna begin and this crowd's gonna get bigger."

Rukia stared at Renji's wide back, as if interested in the dark fabric of his gi. It took a second for everything to sink inside of her head.

"You-you aren't angry with me—"

"No," he interrupted. "Get inside, now, will ya?"

"Mistress!" Hanatarou's distraught voice caught Rukia's ears. She turned to see her servant struggling to weave through the crowd around her.

"Mistress, the ceremony is going to begin! You shouldn't be in this crowd. You should be inside! Lord Kurosaki is already in there, and many of the higher-ups are inside, waiting for you!" Hanatarou stuck out a hand between two people in his path and grabbed Rukia's elbow. "Forgive me, Mistress, but we must not keep them waiting."

Together, Hanatarou pulled Rukia and weaved through the crowd of nobles, finding their way to the home a few feet away.

Rukia was tugged away. She glanced back, watching Renji turn around to watch her. He stood still amongst the other moving people, his face blank and uncertain. She flashed him an assuring, strong smile before turning and following Hanatarou's trail through the people. Renji lifted one hand out towards her, almost trying to reach for the warmth in the air she had left behind.

Hanatarou disconnected himself from her once they reached the top of the stairs. They stood at the doorway for one second, quenching their thirst for the familiarity of the world as they knew it.

Hanatarou sent her a small smile. "Are you ready, Mistress?"

Rukia responded with another one of her fake smiles. She stared at the open doorway before her, catching only a glimpse of the nobles inside, clumped in small, chattering groups.

"I'm ready."

Once Hanatarou heard the confidence in her voice, he bowed towards her. "Best wishes for your new life, _Mistress Kurosaki_."

His words were soft and careful. Staring at his dark head bowing below her, her smile disappeared. At first, Rukia did not want to respond. She did not want to answer to _that name_ he had referred her as. But strangled by the reality that seemed to haunt every second of her life, she forced herself to answer her beloved servant.

Pushing herself, Rukia forced an answer out. "Thank you, Hanatarou. You've been a great help to me all of these years. Perhaps we will see each other soon after I settle in the Kurosaki household." Rukia whispered, before turning back to face the door. _Rukia Kurosaki…_

Renji watched from the crowd; below her, as he always was. His lips twitched, as if undecided whether to smile or frown. Rukia was no longer his, he understood that.

_So…_

_What was he supposed to do?_

"That's Kuchiki,"

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Well, the ceremony's gonna start. We'd best get a seat inside."

The few tens of people went inside the Kurosaki household—where the wedding was to initiate.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_::I'm ready. Kurosaki Rukia…yes. I am ready to be her now.::_

**Author's Notes: Yes, I know Ichigo and Rukia haven't met yet!!! Sorry, I just have so much I want to say about their personal feelings! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

**Warnings: None in particular**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_**Chapter Four**_

"_Married?" her violet eyes widened. He laughed his boyish laugh of five years._

"_Yeah. I think it means we will live together forever." He smiled at her, feeling intelligent. "That's what my dad said, at least."_

_He took note of how cute Rukia looked in her flowered purple kimono. Her hair was naturally silky, and turned up at her shoulders. A unique style for a unique girl. Ichigo liked it._

_She squeaked, and blushed, strangling her own fingers. Nervous, she kept her violet eyes on the ground. "I'd like that, Ichigo. To marry you, I mean."_

_Ichigo looked at her with a thoughtful stare. They had only met a few hours before, but were now best friends. Funny how kids had that magic inside of them. His smile grew wider, and he crossed his arms behind his spiky orange head._

"_Me too."_

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_I wonder how she's doing…_

"Ichigo," Isshin called to his seated son on the floor. The thoughtful strawberry head looked up, signature scowl and all.

"She's here."

Ichigo widened his brown eyes at his father, then turned to his sisters and a long line of bowing servants standing at his left.

"Behind you, idiot." Karin hissed, bowing and keeping her gaze on the hem of her blue kimono. Ichigo saw many of the other darkly dressed nobles around his sisters turn to the doorway of the dojo. Some of the elders smiled as they clutched their cane. Others breathed a sigh of relief. The younger ones blushed as they lowered their heads in greeting.

Ichigo was lost in a room drowned in colored _gis, hakamas, _and kimonos. The nobles and elders in long white cloaks began to whisper, making Ichigo feel nervous and small on the ground. He turned to the doorway desperately, wanting to catch a glimpse of his wife. He suddenly felt his heart leap to his throat. He clutched the edges of his floor pillow he had been sitting on, gulping loud.

Suddenly, he had become nervous. This was only his eighteenth summer after all…

His childish instincts took over and he found himself thinking: _I'm not ready._

So Ichigo turned his head to the front of the room, staring at his father's sandals before his eyes. He did his best to find his scowl.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"_Renji Abarai?" Rukia asked. "Yeah, he's my friend." She pointed to herself for emphasis._

_The older man stood up from his kneeling position, tapping her head lightly. "He's a peasant's son, Rukia."_

"_Mr. Kaien, I know that. But I like him." She smiled. Kaien ran a hand through his spiky black hair, sighing. "Byakuya, is this how you raise children around here?"_

_Byakuya shot Rukia a cold stare; the millionth one today. The seven year old cringed on the floor, wishing she could melt away. _

"_She usually doesn't play with streetrats." Byakuya murmured firmly. "And she won't start now."_

_Kaien laughed. "I caught you this time, eh?" _

"_Won't happen again." _

"_Looks like you've got a hard one on your hands huh?" Kaien looked at the tiny girl on the floor, blushing to the roots of her hair as she kept her face cast down to the floor in shame. "Sounds like she needs straightening out."_

"_I only took the girl in because Hisana had asked me to. There's no other reason." Byakuya sipped his tea. "And she will learn her manners, she is a Kuchiki after all."_

_Rukia felt tears sting her eyes, and she dared not bring her tiny fist up to wipe them away. She gulped and held her place, because Hisana said that it was rude for children to cry when adults spoke._

_Byakuya doesn't care for me…_

_Kaien turned back to the dark haired noble, straightening his sword at his side. "You found her a good husband?"_

"_Kurosaki family. Went when she was five." Byakuya, noticing Rukia sitting on the floor doing nothing, whispered: "Rukia, dismissed."_

_Obediently, the thin girl stood up and left the room, finding the farthest room in the house and sliding open the shoji door. She fell onto the mattress and cried until she fell asleep. Hisana had walked in on her when Rukia was sleeping. She patted her small frame, smiling sadly._

"_You must hate your big brother." She whispered. "I promise to make you happy. I will be there for you, even if he won't. You know we can't leave him, Rukia."_

_At seven, she understood. Hisana did not know that Rukia was listening the entire time. She didn't know that Rukia understood her sister's words. It would look horrible if the Kuchikis split up with a divorce. People of the town would degrade their name. She knew it. Hisana spoke of it all the time. So Rukia knew that their family name went above all._

_After Hisana was out of hearing range, Rukia cried again. She was stuck in this life. But she knew she wasn't going to let Byakuya take away her new friend Renji. _

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

Hisana watched her younger sister walk inside the large dojo.

"Was the ride alright?" Hisana whispered, and Rukia only smiled and nodded.

"You are late," a man with long, dark black hair appeared beside Hisana. His face was blank of any expression, yet after years of knowing him, Rukia understood that he was angry. Rukia's eyes widened before she pushed her gaze down to the floor.

_I didn't think you'd come…brother._

"Yes brother. Forgive me. I was held late by the slow horses on carriage ride." Rukia bowed lower, if that was even possible.

"You've already brought a bad impression upon the Kuchiki name." he whispered. His deep bellow was gentle, yet powerful. Rukia could feel perspiration form upon her head. Her heart would not stop beating. Even if she was not looking directly at him, she was afraid that his looks would strike her dead.

_Why is it that I always feel this way around him?_

"I'm sorry brother," She felt as though she were speaking with death.

Hisana touched her sister's shoulder. "That's alright. You were only late by a few minutes. Byakuya, please go easy on her. Rukia is nervous."

Rukia gulped loudly. _How can my sister not fear of him? Even after all of these years…I am afraid of Byakuya…_

Byakuya turned away, disinterested in his wife's request. Then, he wordlessly went to the front of the large living room. Rukia let out a mental sigh once his thick aura lessened around her.

"You'll be alright. We've been waiting for you. So take your place." Hisana whispered before meeting Byakuya, along with one other man—she guessed Ichigo's father—at the front of the room.

Rukia looked before Hisana's feet and saw an empty floor pillow there. She looked to the left of it, and saw a young man seated on the floor pillow beside the empty one. His bright orange hair caught her attention right away.

_My husband._

That was all she could muster from her brain. Her heart skipped a beat. She tried to push through this invisible wall blocking her way; this invisibility that kept her from moving. Her body was glued to the ground. So she settled from staring afar. Rukia examined him, wanting every tiny detail of her husband; searching for any trace of aggression or evil. His posture was perfect. Ichigo certainly was a noble.

She failed to conclude anything from his appearance. Distraught, she wrinkled her brow absently.

"Mistress," Hanatarou whispered faintly from the ground. His face was still not visible; he had his forehead touching the wooden floor. "You'll be alright."

Rukia nodded. That was all.

_What is he like?_

She took a few slow steps towards her seat on the floor beside him. Never once did she falter her gaze upon him.

_What if he thinks I'm revolting…_

**Step.**

_What if he hits me…_

**Step.**

_What if…_

…_What if…_

**Step.**

Her knees wobbled, and she mentally applauded herself for being able to sit down before she fell flat on her face.

…_What if we hate each other?_

Rukia watched him turn to her. He was handsome, even she could admit that. His eyes seemed to look right through her at first, as if afraid to look directly at her. If she could take a guess, Ichigo seemed nervous. But in a split second, his eyes became a hard and steely brown.

"Rukia," he smirked. She turned to face him. "Remember me?"

She stared at him for a long moment. Then, blinking twice and being hit by revelation, she nodded slowly a bit afterwards.

"Ichigo." She bowed her lying head in greeting. "Ichigo Kurosaki. I remember." She lied because she didn't know what else to do.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Drink the sake," the elderly man whispered carefully, pointing a wrinkly finger at the two cups. "to represent the goodness and wholeness of life that you two will share."

Rukia and Ichigo both picked up their sake cups before them and drank the small puddle of sake they had been given. Rukia let the sweet drink intoxicate her senses, becoming a bit dazed after one second. Ichigo sloppily wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his gi, letting out a soft satisfied moan. Isshin glanced at him, hoping the other nobles couldn't hear.

The elder then took Ichigo's wrists and wrapped a red ribbon around them, tying his hands together. Ichigo scowled as the elder did the same for Rukia.

"Both of you hold each other's ribbons, promising to forever stand together and be strong no matter what the circumstances."

Ichigo gently held onto the ribbon hanging from Rukia's wrists, as she did the same to his. This ceremony played over and over in her head, and Hisana's words came along with it.

'_First impressions mean everything, Rukia. Hold onto him and show him you care.'_

'_But what if I don't like him?'_

'_You will learn to. Give him your best.'_

Slowly and cautiously, Rukia held onto Ichigo's ribbon. And leaning forward, planted her forehead onto his own, closing her eyes to avoid his reaction.

He widened his eyes as he felt her warmth upon his forehead. A tiny blush crept onto his cheeks as the thought of their close proximity wandered into his mind. He was looking straight into her creamy eyelids, and he could taste her breathing in the air that they shared.

_What the…? What is she doing?_

This stranger he hadn't seen in so long…

The elderly man flicked water onto their heads; a gesture of blessing and good luck. "You two, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kurosaki, are married."

The large crowd of forgotten peasants and people outside of the dojo clapped and cheered loudly. The nobles inside bowed their heads towards the couple. Byakuya and Hisana turned towards Isshin, only to speak a few happy words of the marriage. Yuzu began bursting into tears, only comforted by Karin. A few servants whooped and yelled, announcing congratulations to Ichigo. Hanatarou and Urahara smiled, watching their young mistress.

But the two of the attention stayed in their spots. Rukia had opened her eyes and stared deeply into Ichigo's chocolate brown ones. Both were lost in thought and overwhelmed by the situation. So the only comfort they could find was staying in their exact position, forehead meeting forhead, hands woven together by the ribbon of unison. Both saw nothing but each other in the white, clean world of life anew.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_::Red ribbon of unison in a world of white..::_

**Author's Notes: Just FYI. I made the entire ceremony up. I've seen parts of the old Japanese traditional wedding, but I've never seen the whole thing. So just telling you guys that. Alright, so they finally meet, and a bit of the past opens up….there's a lot more I wanted to put into this chapter because there's a lot of things going on. But I guess it will have to wait. Oh well. **

**Hoped you enjoyed this! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

**Warnings: None.**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**_Chapter Five_**

_She squeaked, and blushed, strangling her own fingers. Nervous, she kept her violet eyes on the ground. "I'd like that, Ichigo. To marry you, I mean."_

"_Me too."_

Ichigo blinked twice, hoping his new wife's face would disappear. This couldn't be happening. Not yet. He wasn't ready. He tried to suppress his shaking fingers—still wrapped around hers. Fortunately, Rukia had regained control of her brain and was able to lift her forehead away from his. She looked down, untangling the ribbon of unison from their fingers.

"So that's it," Ichigo whispered, uncertain. "We're married."

Rukia nodded. Together, they stood straight, only to be bombarded by hugs and words of congrats. Hanatarou and Urahara walked towards their mistress, both bowing.

"We're going to miss you, Mistress." Hanatarou whispered with his head bowed to Rukia's waist. "We've gotten so used to watching over you, losing you would be hard."

Rukia smiled at both of them. _Both of you never did a good job. I was able to run away several times a week to find Renji in the forest._

"Wait," her smile died. "Where are you two going? Shouldn't you both be coming with me? You are my guards after all."

"We were instructed to stay with Mistress Hisana and watch over her. Lord Byakuya told us so." Urahara lifted up from his bow. "Lord Kurosaki will give you new servants, Mistress."

"Ah," Rukia felt her heart sink. _New home, new people, new family…_

Hanatarou seemed to sense her discomfort. He was always good with that.

"You'll be fine, Mistress." He turned his gaze towards Ichigo, who was lost in conversation with his father and sisters. "He does not seem like a harmful man."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"_That's Rukia Kuchiki you're messing with, idiot!" Renji stood, firmly holding his ground. He pulled out the training bokken from his side. "How did you find us here anyways?"_

_One man stuck his hand inside of the sleeve of his gi. "We were bored and wanted to have a little fun with the missy. You got a problem with that, man?"_

"_Yeah I do," Renji hissed. "If I had been a few moments longer, I would've never been able to help Rukia—"_

"_Why in the world would a pretty missy like her be hangin' around a beggar like you anyways?" The other man interjected._

"_You can mess with me all you want. Leave her alone!" _

"_Renji, don't be silly. They picked a fight. We can take them." Rukia whispered from behind him. Her bokken, ready in hand, and her stance, were ready for anything. Her eyes flashed with excitement, and her smile was all happy._

_Renji gaped at her. "Are you crazy?"_

_Rukia grinned, pulling out her bokken from her side. "I'll get you for that later. First, we have business to tend to."_

"_Ah, so you want to be a beggar too, huh?" The man whispered._

"_If you prefer to give me such a title, then I have no problem accepting it. If I'm a beggar, then you must be lower that the dirt I step on." Rukia informed him casually._

_She had courage. Renji knew that ever since they met when they were little. He was not her protector, he knew that. He was her friend. Together, they were equals that found adversaries that came to them in life._

_Maybe that's why they became friends._

_Renji was nothing but a peasant living in a small hut in the village, while Rukia had a mansion and more servants than he could count. Yet, she loved him as her friend and treated him fairly. And her courage was something for him to admire._

_So he let her fight beside him…no matter how hard the battle._

But Renji _wanted _to be her protector now. He did not want her to leave their village to face the world of the unknown. _And who knows…that carrot top looks pretty suspicious._

He could feel the insides of him swirling, biting at dust and stars of an untidy universe of discomfort in his soul. He watched with the crowd as Rukia and Ichigo stood together after the ceremony was over, only to be devoured by the other village nobles. They smiled and laughed, patting Ichigo on the back; bowing towards Rukia. Shakily, he lifted his hand to reach out towards her. Renji was lost—he knew it. He was lost in this world of no self control; a world of a figment of his imagination that he wished was sane.

"R-Rukia," he croaked from the base of his throat.

It seemed as though through the roar of the crowd, Rukia had heard him. She turned towards the mass of people outside of the dojo and found his face. She widened her violet orbs, gulping and nodding. Understanding him like no one else would be able to. "I'll miss you too." She mouthed at him. For one insane second, he thought he saw a flash of deep sadness in her eyes. But as quick as he saw it, it was gone.

Regaining composure, Renji straightened and drew his hand back to his side. "Of course," he whispered. His fist shook, knowing that he was unable to touch something that was no longer his. He tried his best to smile back at her, but he knew that he had failed miserably.

Ichigo was touching her elbow, ushering her towards the awaiting carriage behind the mass of people outside. The crowd dispersed respectfully, opening a path for the newly wed couple to walk through. Daintily, Rukia walked down the steps of the dojo beside Ichigo. Together, they walked through the crowd with small smiles, thanking them for coming. The rest of the nobles walked out also, following them from behind. Renji stood in the midst of the crowd, blankly accepting Rukia's last smile that she gave him before disappearing into the horse carriage.

The crowd cheered, shouting words of congratulations. He watched as the heartless Byakuya and beautiful Hisana talk to Rukia one last time. Then, Renji began to lose sight of her as the mobs around him swallowed him up into the midst of faces.

He wanted to protect her from the unknown. He wanted to protect her from his fears. Or maybe, he only wanted her back beside him. The crowd slowly died away, leaving Renji—still rooted to the ground—standing there, still lost in his world.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Good luck," Hisana whispered to her sister once Rukia was inside of the carriage.

"Thank you for everything, sister." Rukia smiled genuinely. "For all of these years together."

"We will visit," Hisana assured her, eyes glittering. "I promise."

"And you never did break any of your promises, sister." Rukia whispered back.

They shared one last smile, both hiding their urges to cry and grab each other for an embrace.

Rukia felt a strong presence. When she looked behind Hisana, she noticed Byakuya walking towards the carriage, stony lips in a small smile. That smile. It was something he always gave to Hisana, not Rukia.

Rukia felt her heart skip a beat. "Brother…"

"We'll be waiting for your visits." He said in monotone. "At our old home."

Rukia smiled, tears stinging her eyes. "I'll be sure to come."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**Author's Notes: Yeah, ending thoughts of the ceremony. Review if you will.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

**Warnings: None.**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**_Chapter Six_**

"This is the practice arena," Ichigo opened his palm towards the vast room. Swords and bokkens of all types lined the walls. Rukia's eyes opened wide. She let her eyes run through the different weapons, examining their shapes and various jagged edges. A few katanas were embedded with jewels.

"I take it that you like it?" Ichigo had a small, nervous smile on his face.

"My arena was nothing like this," Rukia informed. "Byakuya never allowed me to practice swordfighting, so we never had weapons."

"Yeah," Ichigo turned and walked out towards the main living area. "Well, it's no place for a woman to touch such weapons. Especially a woman of your stature. My sisters aren't allowed to practice that either. My father never allowed them to."

Rukia let out a mental sigh. _Another sexist. _She followed him for the rest of the tour.

"This is our room." He opened the shoji door. Rukia poked her head inside. It was a large room, with a small mattress on the side and a few decorative pieces of western furniture here and there. It looked a lot like her old room back at home.

"It's beautiful," she said, not knowing how to describe it. "Just like mine."

"Good," Ichigo replied. "You'll feel more at home then." He slid the shoji door shut. They stepped back towards the living area, only to be bombarded by a woman's screech.

"Lord Kurosaki!"

Rukia and Ichigo watched an excited servant walk in. Rukia noticed that she was beautiful in her simple kimono. Long flowing, orange hair sprouted from her head and fell down to her waist.

"Orihime?" Ichigo called. "What is it?"

The woman, Orihime, smiled at him. "Was your wedding as planned?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. Rukia watched as the servant turned to looked at her, and the orange-headed girl's smile faultered.

"Is this the new Mistress?" Orihime asked, her voice pleasant but a bit sad. Rukia ignored the distressed aura she felt from the woman and smiled.

Ichigo took Rukia's shoulder. "Yes. This is Rukia." He hesitated. "My new wife."

Orihime bowed politely. "Please tell me if there is anything you need to make your life more comfortable in this house, Mistress."

"Thank you," Rukia nodded. With one last glance, Orihime excused herself and went to find something to clean.

"That's Orihime." Ichigo informed her. "One of the servants around here. She's been working here since she was five. Her brother passed away and my father allowed her to stay here as a maid."

"Oh. I see," Rukia replied. _She must not like me for some reason…_

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few passing seconds, unsure of what to say or do.

Just when Rukia was going to excuse herself, Ichigo spoke.

"Look," he looked away from her, running a hand through his hair. "I know. This is hard for you. It is for me too. But face it, we're married. We should try to get to know each other as soon as possible."

She nodded. "Yes, Lord Kurosaki."

He frowned and looked at her with a puzzled look. Blushing, Rukia searched for words.

"I-I mean, Ichigo." She looked to the floor. "I'll have to get used to that."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**Author's Notes: Yeah, short chapter. Just to put up a small introduction to their uncomfortable relationship. We'll see way more action in the next chapter, I promise! Till next week! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

**Warnings: None.**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**_Chapter Seven_**

It was beautiful, Rukia noticed. Fingering the cold silver of the locket, she closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the warm, soothing water of her basin. Lost in the steam, she slowly opened her eyes once more, and tugged the locket off of her thin neck.

It really was beautiful. The beaded chain worked its way down to the charm, which was shaped into a silver, metallic rose. Rukia felt a sad smile fall upon her lips.

"This must've cost Renji a lot of what he can save up." She spoke to herself, her voice bouncing around in the small bathroom. Rukia had not been able to examine it so closely the day Renji had given the gift to her; she was overwhelmed with separate emotions to notice the appearance of the locket. She wondered what Renji had to go through to give her such an expensive gift.

She sighed. "It's only been a few hours and I miss him already." Rukia put the locket back on, letting it fall onto her bare chest.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

Ichigo sighed for the millionth time. "Look," he said firmly. "She'll be out in a few minutes. All the while, just stay put, alright?"

Isshin grinned. He began pacing again. "I can't stay put, son. I'm much too excited. She has grown into a wonderful woman." Something made Isshin stop and look down at his son kneeling below him on the floor. "You're mother would've been proud. Very proud."

This startled Ichigo and caused him to look up. Isshin caught his gaze with his own, relaxed one, and smiled down at his son. Ichigo, recomposing, grunted in annoyance and looked towards the shoji door of his room.

Isshin finally sat down before Ichigo, crossing his legs and straightening his gi. "Ichigo," his tone was serious, like it always was when he gave a lecture about Ichigo's marriage.

Ichigo looked at his father with a scowl. "What?"

"Tell me." Isshin searched his son's eyes. "What do you think of her?"

Ichigo looked away, breaking from his father's gaze. "Why does it matter now?"

"I want to know," his father said lowly. "I want to know if you will be able to _learn._"

"Learn to what?" Ichigo asked, irritated. "Learn to wait for women while they take a bath?"

"Learn to love her." Isshin said, his voice faint. Like a wind. "Be able to care for her. Protect her."

_Protect her._

"Of course I will." Ichigo felt angry all of a sudden. "I'll be able to protect her. Are you saying I can't?"

"No matter what." Isshin continued. "Even if you risk your own life. Will you be able to watch over—"

"This is stupid." Ichigo stood, holding his urge to hit something. "I won't let her die, if that's what you're worried about." He walked towards the kitchen. "I won't leave her side; even though she's still a stranger to me. I know the answer you're looking for. You want to make sure to never let that woman die for my sake. Yeah, it would look bad if a Kurosaki couldn't protect his own wife. I'll do it. You have my word."

_He hated his job…but that was all a Kurosaki could do. Hold up the family name. There was no love in anything he did, except for the love of his own name._

Isshin closed his eyes once his son was in the kitchen. He wasn't sure what to say or tell his son, because half of what Ichigo had said was true. But the other half…

"I want to know. Will you learn to love her?" he whispered. "Your mother and I…we did."

"_You deny change in your life. And so, act careless. Son, this is not just something you can throw over your shoulder. A marriage—you have to cooperate with your wife to hold a successful marriage. As a Kurosaki, you have to carry—"_

"_on the family name through the birth of a son." Ichigo finished. He looked at his father without blinking. "I know that. Inheritance. Got it."_

"_Inheritance," his father echoed, standing from the wooden floor of the dojo. "My son, you will learn that your place in this town is not only to live and breathe. Not to make your sons Kurosakis. You will learn, life is so much more."_

_Life is so much more…_

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_Isshin came home, soaked to the bone, with a bundle in his arms. Masaki, Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin went to their father, half curious and half afraid._

"_What is it?" Yuzu asked, poking the bundle. Isshin chuckled, pushing back his wet hair and placing the bundle onto the ground. Masaki took her husband's shoulder, eyes curiously questioning._

"_See for yourself," were the father's words._

_Karin boldly unwrapped the blanket to reveal a young girl of five years, long flowing orange hair falling to the floor._

"_A girl?" Yuzu asked, her eyes growing wide. "Can we keep her?"_

"_She's not a puppy, Yuzu. Show some respect," tiny Karin spoke._

_Ichigo blinked at the young girl. "Did you rescue her?" he asked his father. Isshin nodded. "Poor girl. Her brother died before I could save him."_

_The girl opened her eyes, revealing light brown orbs that met Ichigo's own. Ichigo gave her a smile._

"_Hi."_

"_Hello," the girl squeaked back, blushing and wide-eyed. Masaki took the girl by the hand, asking her for her name. The three children followed their mother, excited by the new presence._

"_Orihime."_

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Oh! Lord Kurosaki!" Orihime bowed. "Would you like something to drink?"

Ichigo's scowl was confused and angry. Orihime could read that much. Her smile faultered into a questioning frown.

Ichigo looked at the tiny tea kettle hanging above the fire in the corner of the kichen. Sighing, he ran a hand down his spiky hair.

"No, Orihime. I'm fine. I just need a bit of time to think."

Orihime studied his face; he was definitely angry. He kept his thoughtful gaze on the floor, which was another gesture for Orihime to not further question him. Politely, she bowed and left the kitchen, full of wonder of her lord's depression.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"I'm terribly sorry!" Rukia bowed. "I didn't mean to make you wait, Lord Kurosaki!"

Isshin chuckled lightly, motioning her to sit down before him. "It's quite alright, Miss Kurosaki."

She took her spot, watching him. "Is there something to tend to?"

"No, not at all." Isshin smiled. "I just haven't gotten to speak to you directly since the wedding—since you were five, for that matter."

"Ah…"

"Are you comfortable here?" Isshin dove for the point, all the while keeping his casual smile.

"With no disrespect, sir." Rukia kept her gaze on the floor, taking interest in the specks of sand that lined the wood. She had always been taught to do so. "It has only been a few hours."

She could almost feel him stiffen.

"But," Rukia quickly recovered. "I am quite happy here. I'm sure the life I will share with Ichigo will be a nice one."

Ichigo appeared from the kitchen. "Oh. Rukia. I didn't know you were finished."

"Quite alright Lord—Ichigo." She mentally cursed. _Stop messing up!_

She felt Ichigo sit beside her, crossing his legs. "I see you've met my father," there was a gruffness in his voice, and Rukia absently straightened at this.

"Yes." Isshin stated. "And it seems that she is still not comfortable here. Or maybe she is uncomfortable with my presence."

Isshin stood. Rukia shot her head up, wide-eyed. "No sir, I didn't mean to offend—"

Isshin smiled at her. "I don't take it as offense. Just normal nerves. Please, if anything goes wrong, don't be afraid to tell me." With that, Isshin bowed and left the dojo, shutting the shoji behind him.

Rukia could feel her heartbeat still going. _Why was I acting as if he were Byakuya?_

_Lord Kurosaki. A noble unlike any I've known. _She smiled. _He didn't want my submission; something Hisana had told me to always give to higher-ups._

"Eh, Rukia?" Ichigo's voice broke her train of thoughts. Startled, she turned to her new husband in question.

"Are you afraid of my father?" there was amusement in his eyes.

"No, I'm not afraid," Rukia tried to hold in her voice to keep from snapping at him. Her blood boiled at his insulting, degrading comment. She forced out a smile. "I'm not afraid."

"Good. Because he's nothing to fear." Ichigo stood for a moment, rubbing his neck. "It's getting late. We should go to sleep, shouldn't we?"

She could hear the nervousness in his voice. She was too. And it felt a little better to be able to share the same feelings with him.

"If it makes you more comfortable," Rukia offered politely. "I can sleep on another mattress."

Ichigo's lips deepened into a frown. "All of the other mattresses are taken by the maids and servants."

"The floor," Rukia patted the wood around the splash of her kimono.

Ichigo sighed in irritation and wiped his face with his hand. "No I can't have you doing that."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_::I can sleep on the floor. There's no problem with that.::_

**Author's Notes: Um…another IchiRuki chapter, a bit revealing Orihime's past. I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, but I guess I could live with it. As you can see, Rukia is still ill-tempered but she is able to hold in her words. She also is having a hard time letting go of her old life; hence the mention of Byakuya and Renji. As with Ichigo, he's trying his best to break the ice with her and make her more comfortable—doing her some justice, I guess. C'mon, he couldn't let her sleep on the wooden floor!!**

**Note: Ichigo's peavenot being able to protect. Which will be shown in the next chapter.**

**Review if you would!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

**Warnings: None.**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**_Chapter Eight_**

"Mother…" Ichigo gurgled out.

Startled by the sudden noise, Rukia widened her eyes in alarm. As her eyes worked to adjust to the dark, her mind contemplated whether to flip over to face her husband or to pretend she was asleep.

"No…don't."

They were not even able to get a blink of sleep a few hours before. Ichigo had decided to allow Rukia sleep with him in his mattress (he had told Rukia they were married after all—it was logical for them to share the mattress). Hesitant, Rukia obeyed and laid down beside him, not daring to face him. As for Ichigo, he had crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the stranger beside him.

Both felt uneasy.

Their heartbeats grew rapid in speed. Together, their hearts sang to the same song; beat into the night air in harmony and unison.

Both uncomfortable.

Both afraid…

…of each other.

"Mother…" Ichigo interrupted Rukia's train of thoughts. Relieved to know that her husband was lost in dreams, she cautiously turned over to face him.

For some reason, she felt much more comfortable facing him when his actual consciousness was not present.

She watched as the dark outlines of Ichigo's face scrunch together; paths of wrinkles leading to nowhere. Lost. Something Rukia could comprehend.

"_Your brother had problems sleeping last night." Hisana said to Rukia at breakfast._

"_Yes, sister." Rukia replied, pouring the tea for her older sister. "I heard him moaning about some nightmare."_

"_Yes." Hisana's eyes flashed curiously. "Do you know what you do when your husband is having a nightmare?"_

_The thirteen-year-old looked up at her sister, a bit uninterested. "What?"_

"_You do your best to comfort him." She replied, taking the tea from Rukia and pouring the hot liquid into the remaining cups on the small table. "A wife is the lantern of her husband's unlit path. In life, or in the dreamworld."_

_It was times like these when Rukia sighed and hated the fact that she was a girl._

She sighed through her nose. "Your mother, Ichigo?" she asked softly.

Ichigo slowly turned over on his side, his face completely near Rukia's own. Her violet orbs bulged as he shared her oxygen; his face only being a few inches away. She slid back, careful not to awaken him.

He began to snore. It was a small snore—something a child could not lose. Rukia smiled, her eyes glittering with amusement.

"Lord Ichigo." She took note of the innocence drawn all over his face. Rukia inched closer, taking one of his shoulders. "Ichigo, are you alright?"

Upon hearing a voice, Ichigo inched closer to the heat Rukia radiated off of her body, his arm around her waist and his head buried deep into her neck. Rukia gulped audibly, unable to move.

"L—lord Kuros—saki," she whispered out in irritation. If he had been Renji, Rukia would have been able to smack him hard and call him a pervert. But that was it. This man was someone she just did not know.

"Mother." Ichigo whispered one last time, and then continued his snoring from earlier.

His voice was the sound of soft rain, content and satisfied. Rukia smiled, passing her feelings of discomfort. Slowly, she moved her hand from Ichigo's shoulder to his head, picking at a few tresses of bright, orange hair.

"Ichigo," she finally whispered. "I'm your lantern."

**---…---…---…---…---…**

"Were you able to get good rest, Mistress?"

Rukia tiredly watched Orihime pour hot, green tea into the cup onto the table before her. Rukia blinked, trying to stay awake.

"Y-yes. Thank you, Orihime." Rukia replied, running a hand down her face. She struggled to keep her body still—even kneeling on the flat floor was hard for her swaying body to stay in one place.

"You don't seem well-rested, Mistress." Orihime observed, placing the teapot down on the small table. Rukia looked at her with a weary smile.

"I-I'm fine. Really."

"Did Lord Kurosaki keep you up?" Orihime asked with a polite smile.

"No, of course not." Rukia said quickly. "I could never blame Ichigo for—"

"I heard the entire thing last night." Orihime suddenly said, her voice serious despite the smile plastered on her face. Rukia shut her mouth, watching the orange-haired woman.

Orihime kept her hands busy, messing with the sleeve's edges of her purple and pink kimono. "Something about you being his lantern."

Rukia blushed. She had forgotten that Ichigo had mentioned that Orihime's quarters were right next to them; across that paper thin wall. _What were you doing listening?_ "Oh. That. It's nothing serious, just something my sister always wanted me to be…as a wife."

"Ah," Orihime nodded, as if able to understand. "Well then, enjoy your tea. I'd best be helping the others start harvesting from the garden."

"Harvest?" Rukia asked curiously, watching Orihime stand up.

"Ah yes," Orihime bowed. "There's a garden behind this dojo, where all fifty workers are working to harvest the rest of the plants before winter."

"Ichigo has fifty servants?" Rukia asked dumbfoundedly.

Orihime's smile disappated. "Well yes. Of course, you'll get the chance to meet them all soon. On the day of the wedding, they were busy getting some of the guests out of Lord Isshin's house back in Tokyo. Others stayed there to clean up the mess. They will return in a few days. The rest stayed here to keep Lord Kurosaki's house in order."

"Fifty," Rukia whispered. "We only had twenty. And I was able to remember all of them."

"You'll be fine here also, Mistress." Orihime assured, smiling once again. "They are all very eager to meet you. Perhaps you should come to the garden and meet them once you finish your breakfast?"

"Ah, yes." Rukia smiled, taking another sip of tea. Quickly, she thought up of an excuse to keep from walking to the garden with Orihime. "I should wait for Ichigo to awaken first; it's rude of me to just disappear without him knowing."

"Of course." Orihime shut the shoji door behind her and left the room.

Rukia sat still, staring at the steam evaporating from the liquid in her cup, wondering what it was that made Orihime's aura so seemingly strange.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

_::I'll be your guiding light.::_

**Author's Notes: Yes, another short chapter. Sorry, I've been really busy lately. Promise to get another chapter or two up by tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

**Warnings: None.**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**_Chapter Nine_**

"_You are a servant lower than I." Byakuya whispered, his voice low and ominous._

"_You have no right to say that! We are humans just as you are!" the young man countered back. "And if we are under your household, 'Lord Byakuya', then why do we not even have decent kimonos? Why are we to suffer in these rags? The Kurosakis' servants have futons, while we are starving with no place but a cold floor!"_

"_You will cease your ridiculous yelling. Rukia, leave the room." _

_Rukia bowed at her brother and promptly got up to leave. She made her way outside and wanted to go play with the fireflies in the garden, but changed her mind and stood outside the door._

"_You are not to make me look foolish, especially not in front of my family."_

"_Oh, so the Mistress is actually part of your family? By the way you force her to show such submission to you, I'd think she was one of us! A streetrat!"_

_Rukia clutched her tiny eight-year-old heart. That servant—he was new today. New and young; brave and strong. No one had ever spoken to her brother that way._

_In a few seconds, Rukia heard the unsheathing of a sword. _

"_Kill me then, Lord Byakuya! I'd rather die than suffer like this!"_

"_Young fool." Byakuya hissed. "Then die you will."_

_A scream pierced the night air, and Rukia couldn't figure out if it was her own scream or the servant's._

_By the next morning, Byakuya had wiped all of the blood and rid of the body. Hisana had come home the next morning from her visit to Edo, not able to suspect a thing._

_And Rukia…she was more afraid of Byakuya. And refused to tell anyone that she was the sister of a murderer._

"Morning," a mutter came. Rukia jerked her head up towards the source of the voice, only to come face-to-face with Ichigo, hovering over her. He yawned, using his fist to lazily wipe at the edge of his eyes.

"Ah, good morning," Rukia bowed her head politely, as she had been taught for so many years. When she lifted her head to meet Ichigo, she saw that her new husband was scowling.

"You don't have to do that to me."

"Hn?" Rukia widened her eyes.

Ichigo nervously turned away, scratching his neck. "That bowing thing. That's only to greet strangers and guests." Ichigo turned back to face his startled wife sitting at the tea table below him. "And I'm not supposed to be a stranger to you. I'm your husband."

"Don't be offended." Rukia watched his scowl deepen and searched for something—anything to stop this spread of displeasure. "I'm sorry."

He sat down across the table from her, frowning. "Remember what I said yesterday, Rukia?" His eyes were intense, searching her own violet ones for an answer. Rukia found that it was suddenly hard to breathe.

_Don't be angry with me…I can't remember what you've said…_

"We should get to know each other." He answered for her, breaking their locked gaze and reached over for his cup.

Rukia let out a tiny, mental sigh and looked at her folded hands upon her lap. Yes. It truly was difficult to deal with Ichigo when he was actually _awake._

"That's why I thought I'd ask you if you wanted to go to the market with me today. We need more groceries."

Rukia shot her head up to look at Ichigo. There was a tiny smile on his face, and that old innocent sparkle in his eyes. The tension had been broken. Rukia felt her heart slow down.

"I—yes, I'll come." She finally mustered out. Something hit her. Rukia had never gone to any markets—Byakuya always sent servants to get needed food.

The only time Rukia was able to venture amongst the peasants was when she disguised herself and went with Renji. Stupidly, she looked at the kimono she was wearing, feeling out of place. Rukia was wearing the kimono that Byakuya had sent over for her, not a dirty, ripped kimono Renji had for her whenever they were planning to hit the streets without wanting attention.

Ichigo stood, watching Rukia as if waiting for her to do the same. Slowly, Rukia lifted herself off of the ground, staring at her husband in puzzlement.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia turned towards the seat she had left on the floor. "No disrespect intended. But, aren't your servants…supposed to do the shopping?"

"Mistress!"

Rukia watched as a young woman dressed in a brown kimono come into view. With a confident smile, the dark-skinned woman bowed, hiding her amber eyes for one moment. Lifting her gaze back up, her grin was still there.

"Yes?" Rukia guessed that this was the one who had made the tea.

"Yuriochi. You interrupted us," Ichigo muttered in irritation.

"I wanted to meet the new Mistress, my lord." Yuroichi stated coldly, shooting him a dirty look. Rukia straightened at this, biting her bottom lip.

_Don't hurt her, Ichigo._

"Well you can meet her later. We're going shopping." Ichigo retorted back, opening the shoji door to the outside.

Rukia watched as Yuroichi calmly picked up the cups and teapots left behind on the table. Then she walked past her 'lord' and smacked him on the head. "Watch it, sir." She commented. "I'm much older than you are." With that, she disappeared into the kitchen.

Rukia gasped. A vein throbbed on Ichigo's neck as he tried to cover his wounded pride before his wife.

"That's Yuroichi. The idiot tea-maker." He grunted out. "Now let's go. Before I have to do some damage to her."

Rukia slowly came to his side and walked with him out of the dojo. Slowly, her mind registered what had just happened—and what could've happened, but didn't. She glanced at her husband beside her.

"_Yes." Isshin stated. "And it seems that she is still not comfortable here. Or maybe she is uncomfortable with my presence."_

_Isshin stood. Rukia shot her head up, wide-eyed. "No sir, I didn't mean to offend—"_

_Isshin smiled at her. "I don't take it as offense. Just normal nerves. Please, if anything goes wrong, don't be afraid to tell me." With that, Isshin bowed and left the dojo, shutting the shoji behind him._

_Rukia could feel her heartbeat still going. Why was I acting as if he were Byakuya?_

_Lord Kurosaki. A noble unlike any I've known._

_**Kurosaki Ichigo…you are definitely different. In fact…your entire family is.**_

She smiled, walking with confident steps in her bright yellow kimono, dotted with blue flowers that trailed down her side. Willing to show the world that she was a noble.

"C'mon Rukia." Ichigo led the way out of the large, wooden gate that surrounded his house. "Carriage is in the back."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Rukia, what you said before about us doing the shopping," Ichigo looked out the carriage window. "I usually help out with the shopping because this time of year is when all the servants are busy harvesting in the back."

There was a silence. Rukia could sense that Ichigo was nervous.

"I see,"

"You might not be used to this—working, or shopping for food. You probably only go to markets for your own clothes or jewelry. But not food. You must be disgusted with this," he still didn't dare turn back to her.

"No."

Ichigo shot his head towards her with shock dancing in his eyes. "No?" he echoed.

Rukia smiled. "I admire that you are willing to help out—even your own servants."

His eyes widened, a small blush creeping to his cheeks. Regaining composure, he frowned. "I help them harvest too. I was planning to do so when we came back."

Rukia laughed into her hand. "That sounds like fun. My brother always made me practice writing whenever the servants were out picking foods. And I've never gotten to experience that sort of thing. I'd like to help out, too."

Ichigo turned back to the window. "Che. You'd get sweaty, and all that other stuff girls don't like. I've learned from experience with letting Yuzu and Karin help with harvesting one year they came over to stay with me."

"Your sisters?"

"Yeah. They live with my father. You saw them at the wedding. They come to visit sometimes, and stay a few months during the summer."

"Well, I'm not going to complain. I promise." She looked out her own window with content scribbled on her face, watching the people of the town work in their fields, playing with their children.

"Not going to complain huh?" Ichigo asked. Rukia faced his grin. "You're different from other girls, Rukia, you know that?"

She flashed him a smile. _You are different from other people, too, Ichigo._

"Well we'll see how long you last in that field today when we get back home."

"Is that a bet?" Rukia asked playfully.

"Sure. But no prizes either way." Ichigo shrugged, smiling at her.

"Alright then. We'll see how long I last."

"Little Miss Princess out for a hard day's work." Ichigo commented.

"I can work as hard as any peasant," Rukia shot back with a wistful smile.

"We'll see."

They let out a comfortable laugh together, enjoying the bumpy ride that would usually give their riders a headache. For those few minutes, Rukia felt as though she and Ichigo were in tune with one another. And for a second, she realized that they had been in tune all along.

"_Are you afraid of my father?" there was amusement in his eyes._

"_No, I'm not afraid," Rukia tried to hold in her voice to keep from snapping at him. Her blood boiled at his insulting, degrading comment. She forced out a smile. "I'm not afraid."_

"_Good. Because he's nothing to fear." Ichigo stood for a moment, rubbing his neck. "It's getting late. We should go to sleep, shouldn't we?"_

_She could hear the nervousness in his voice. She was too. And it felt a little better to be able to share the same feelings with him._

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_Both felt uneasy._

_Their heartbeats grew rapid in speed. Together, their hearts sang to the same song; beat into the night air in harmony and unison._

_Both uncomfortable._

_Both afraid…_

…_of each other._

Realization hit Rukia hard in the face. They were similar all along. Ichigo was afraid and nervous, like she was. Nervous of each other's reactions to their lifestyles. Nervous of what the other person thought of them.

Rukia smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time today. She felt hope blossom in her chest, a hope that brought her to feel like this marriage was something to be unafraid of. She realized that this life-changing experience was something for the better. For once, she was thankful that this all had happened; that she was able to have met Ichigo. After one day already, all hope seemed to exist in the dark-haired woman.

_I'm ready to fulfill my duty as a wife._

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_::Hope has blossomed. She was ready to take on her duty.::_

**Author's Notes: Whoa. Alright. Nothing really happened, just a carriage ride with Ichigo and Rukia. Them getting a bit more comfortable with each other; Rukia a bit more comfortable with Ichigo's compassionate nature and strange noble lifestyle. Next chapter will go into their experience at the market, how Hanatarou and Urahara are doing, how Renji's dealing with this, and Orihime's thoughts on her Mistress and Lord.**

**Yeah. So next chapter will be sort of a 'filler' on everyone's thoughts. Oh, and near the end of the chapter, Rukia and Ichigo shall work in the fields.**

**Review if you will.**

**Thousandth Star**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

**Warnings: None.**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**_Chapter Ten_**

"_R-Rukia," he croaked from the base of his throat._

_It seemed as though through the roar of the crowd, Rukia had heard him. She turned towards the mass of people outside of the dojo and found his face. She widened her violet orbs, gulping and nodding. Understanding him like no one else would be able to. "I'll miss you too." She mouthed at him. For one insane second, he thought he saw a flash of deep sadness in her eyes. But as quick as he saw it, it was gone._

_Regaining composure, Renji straightened and drew his hand back to his side. "Of course," he whispered. His fist shook, knowing that he was unable to touch something that was no longer his. He tried his best to smile back at her, but he knew that he had failed miserably._

_Ichigo was touching her elbow, ushering her towards the awaiting carriage behind the mass of people outside. The crowd dispersed respectfully, opening a path for the newly wed couple to walk through. Daintily, Rukia walked down the steps of the dojo beside Ichigo. Together, they walked through the crowd with small smiles, thanking them for coming. The rest of the nobles walked out also, following them from behind. Renji stood in the midst of the crowd, blankly accepting Rukia's last smile that she gave him before disappearing into the horse carriage._

_The crowd cheered, shouting words of congratulations. He watched as the heartless Byakuya and beautiful Hisana talk to Rukia one last time. Then, Renji began to lose sight of her as the mobs around him swallowed him up into the midst of faces._

_He wanted to protect her from the unknown. He wanted to protect her from his fears. Or maybe, he only wanted her back beside him. The crowd slowly died away, leaving Renji—still rooted to the ground—standing there, still lost in his world._

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Oi. Renji."

Renji inhaled sharply, pulling his head off of his palm to look up. The other man smiled at him awkwardly, eyes questioning.

"What?" The red head asked him in irritation.

"Thoughtful _and_ angry today, I see." Gin chuckled light-heartedly.

"Shut up. I'm thinking." Renji told the silver-haired man.

"About what?"

His interrogations and digging into his private thoughts only irritated Renji even more. "None of your business."

"Well," the shopkeeper said. "would you mind thinking somewhere else? People want to drop by to buy things, and you're just standing here…"

With a grunt, Renji left the market. He wove past the crowd of shoppers, and found his favorite spot in the woods.

There was a patch of dry sand in the midst of the trees. He stood in the spot, sitting down. He began to imagine Rukia's figure standing there, over him, telling him to get up. To get up and fight her. He always did.

"Wonder if that Kurosaki is making her happy."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Man, I wonder what she's doing," Urahara yawned, stretching his legs and taking off his hat.

"You miss the Mistress too?" Hanatarou asked dumbly, continuing to scrub the floor of the dojo with his rag. He sped across the floor, one side to the other as Urahara watched the ceiling.

Urahara turned to the younger swordsman, following him with his eyes as he sped across the floors on his hands and knees.

"I guess I do." He said. "And, well, I mean, she seemed so nervous."

"I didn't think so." The blue-haired man stopped in the middle of the floor, straightening up.

_Hanatarou disconnected himself from her once they reached the top of the stairs. They stood at the doorway for one second, quenching their thirst for the familiarity of the world as they knew it._

_Hanatarou sent her a small smile. "Are you ready, Mistress?"_

_Rukia responded with another one of her fake smiles. She stared at the open doorway before her, catching only a glimpse of the nobles inside, clumped in small, chattering groups._

"_I'm ready."_

_Once Hanatarou heard the confidence in her voice, he bowed towards her. "Best wishes for your new life, Mistress Kurosaki."_

"Confidence was more like it." The blue-haired man finished.

"Ah," Urahara sighed. "But I've known her since she was young. She does that sometimes. Tricks people with fake confidence, hoping to hide her true emotions inside."

"Sounds too wise coming from _your _mouth, Urahara," Hanatarou chuckled and flattened his palms onto the rag again, continuing his chore.

"You wouldn't know how to read the Mistress." Urahara put his hat back on, covering his eyes. "You're only her age—a year younger, even. I've watched her since she came into this household. I remember that day quite clearly, you know."

"Do tell."

Urahara raised a brow, turning to the younger companion. Hanatarou flashed a grin from the floor.

"Not like we have anything else to listen to."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"_Urahara." Byakuya called from the living area. In a second, the swordsman appeared, bowing his head under the strange hat he loved to wear._

"_Your new task is to watch over this young one." His master stepped aside, revealing a young dark-haired girl with large, violet eyes. One strand fell over her eyes. She stood numbly, quiet and afraid._

"_And who is this?" Urahara offered her a smile, kneeling down to meet her gaze._

"_Rukia. She will be Rukia Kuchiki." Byakuya stated simply, disappearing behind the shoji door that led to the outside world._

"_Kuchiki." Urahara repeated, grinning wider. "Welcome to the family, Rukia."_

"_Thank you." Rukia chirped, frowning. "But where's my sister?"_

_Urahara widened his eyes and tilted his hat up a little higher. "Sister?"_

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"So what happened?"

"Found out that Hisana was getting married to Byakuya. And little Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family."

Hanatarou frowned thoughtfully. "So the Mistress was actually a peasant before?"

"Yeah. Why do you think she always ran off during the day? Byakuya thought she was always going somewhere educational." Urahara chuckled. "She was off sparring with her little peasant friend, Renji."

Hanatarou widened his eyes. "And you let her go? We were supposed to protect her all of those times!"

Urahara put a finger to his own lips. "Lord Kuchiki may hear you, idiot."

Hanatarou walked to the older man, hands on his hips and a scowl piercing his face. "Well? We were supposed to be watching over her! All of those times, I thought she was off with her tutor in town!"

"That's her genius side, showing off her lying skills." Urahara laughed. "She's never told me the truth, but I could tell in her eyes. So I followed her one day and found out that she was always sparring in the woods with Renji Abarai."

"Abarai?" Hanatarou repeated, shocked. "He's from one of the lowest families!"

"Hey, he's a good kid from what I've seen in the woods. I wouldn't let anyone hurt the Mistress, Hanatarou." Urahara hid his eyes beneath his hat again. "Look, I wanted her to be happy. And right now, she may be having a hard time with finding happiness."

"You trust a peasant, but not a Kurosaki noble? They are one of the most best-reputed in Japan, Urahara!" Hanatarou whispered harshly.

"I just wonder," Urahara replied thoughtfully. "If he's treating our little Mistress right."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"_Y-yes. Thank you, Orihime." Rukia replied, running a hand down her face. She struggled to keep her body still—even kneeling on the flat floor was hard for her swaying body to stay in one place._

"_You don't seem well-rested, Mistress." Orihime observed, placing the teapot down on the small table. Rukia looked at her with a weary smile._

"_I-I'm fine. Really."_

"_Did Lord Kurosaki keep you up?" Orihime asked with a polite smile._

"_No, of course not." Rukia said quickly. "I could never blame Ichigo for—"_

"_I heard the entire thing last night." Orihime suddenly said, her voice serious despite the smile plastered on her face. Rukia shut her mouth, watching the orange-haired woman._

_Orihime kept her hands busy, messing with the sleeve's edges of her purple and pink kimono. "Something about you being his lantern."_

Rukia had not been able to think much of it, but Orihime was a strange one. She must have waited all night, or listened very carefully to Rukia's words. Rukia suddenly felt uneasy and naked, exposed to the world. She wondered how she was going to deal with the fact that Orihime was listening to her every word towards Ichigo, every night of her life.

Rukia shivered, and understood what it felt like to be stalked.

"You cold?" Ichigo asked. Rukia turned to her taller husband and smiled.

"No. I'm just thinking."

They walked side-by-side, weaving through the masses of people on the dirt roads. On either side were buildings and hundreds of booths with eager men and women trying to sell their things. Pretty soon, Rukia's head lost the thoughts about Orihime.

Shouts and murmurs filled the air. "Half price! Half price! Sir, you look like a man looking for jewelry, am I right?"

"Only a few coins a pound!"

"Come right up!"

Ichigo sighed. "Town life is so hectic. No wonder I hate coming here."

Rukia struggled to follow him as people walked between them, around them, shoving them apart.

"Don't get lost, Rukia." Ichigo called out to his wife, who was a few heads away in the crowd.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Hey, Orihime!"

The orange-headed girl lifted her gaze from the tomato plant, up to a darker-headed young woman.

"Tatsuki?" Orihime inquired, standing up from her squatting position. Tatsuki ran over with a big grin, excited like a little girl.

"So?" the tomboy grinned wider.

"So…what?" Orihime asked puzzingly. Tatsuki sighed and placed her hands behind her head.

"You've spoken and seen the Mistress like, three or four times. Spill. Is she nice?" Tatsuki stared her friend down. "Everyone out here wants to know when we'll be able to meet her!"

"I…" Orihime noticed that a bunch of eager servants were beginning to crowd around her, forgetting their task at hand.

Blushing, Orihime stuttered. "Well, yes, she's very nice. And acts like a noble—"

"She acts too nice, if you ask me. Too shy and afraid, too."

Orihime and the others looked up to see Yoruichi walking outside with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"I think she'll be fine though. Ichigo will toughen her up." She said, pushing back a strand of purple hair.

"The Lord. Is he happy with her?" Chizuru squeaked out from the back of the crowd.

"Too soon to tell. But I think they go well together." Yoruichi said.

As the crowd murmured happily for their lord, Orihime was lost in her own world. She could only hear them muttering, and a few of Yoruichi's replies every now and then. Before she knew it, the girl was deep in thought.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_She was trying her best to stay awake. Just to know if they were able to fall asleep together. Just to quench her curiosity. Orihime slept close to the shoji door, knowing that it was only this paper-thin boundary was what kept her and the Lord apart._

_For years, she felt deprived. She would lay there, counting the stars out her window. Every few seconds, she would turn to the shoji door, understanding what it felt like to be so close to someone yet so far away._

"_Ichigo." _

_Orihime's eyes widened in alarm. She heard the Mistress' voice and turned to the shoji door. What was she going to say to him?_

"_I'm your lantern."_

_Confused, Orihime scooted closer to the door, listening for more. But there was nothing, except Ichigo's light, comfortable snores._

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"A dozen."

"Are you sure, sir? That's quite a lot for just you and the new lady here."

"Shut up," Ichigo spat out, wiping a hand down his face. "It's for all of the other servants, too. Rukia and I aren't the only ones eating, idiot."

Rukia bit her bottom lip, this small scene unfolding was drawing attention from many passers by. Blushing, she looked down at her sandals and stood dutifully behind her husband.

"Kidding, kidding my Lord. Don't be angry." The shopkeeper laughed. He looked behind the orange-headed young man to Rukia. "The Mistress seems upset."

Ichigo, startled by the comment, turned around to look at his wife. Rukia looked at her husband with wide violet orbs.

"No!" she said hastily. "I'm not upset." Rukia's blush turned to a deeper shade.

"She must be embarrassed to be out in public with you, my Lord." The shopkeeper suggested.

"Shut up!" Ichigo threw over his shoulder. He turned back to face Rukia. "I'll be done in a few minutes, Rukia. If you feel uncomfortable, why don't you wait in the carriage?"

Rukia shook her head, looking at the bags of chicken on the table behind the grinning shopkeeper. "How will you carry all of them by yourself, Ichigo?"

"I can do it," Ichigo stated with rash confidence. "Don't worry so much."

"I'll stay here. Please. Don't think I'm embarrassed. I'm not." Rukia put up another fake smile.

"Alright." Ichigo shrugged and turned back to the shopkeeper. "Well, you heard the woman."

The burly shopkeeper grinned wider. "We've got a really nice Mistress in this town, huh? Pretty, too." He commented openly.

"Keep your eyeballs in your sockets." Ichigo threatened.

"Fine, fine. Here." He handed Ichigo the bags, waving them off. "Have a good day, my Lord! See you next week!"

Ichigo and Rukia walked off, Ichigo still insisting that he hold all of the bags. They walked through the crowded streets, every once in a while getting stopped by a few shopkeepers.

Many noticed Ichigo's new companion and knew that she was the new bride that rumors had spread around. They commented openly and asked of the wedding. Others congratulated the Lord, bowing.

Ichigo sighed once they reached the carriage. Placing the bags at the floor of their seats, he allowed Rukia in first.

"That was very hectic and overwhelming. Sorry about that."

"It was to be expected…especially after a wedding day as big as yours," Rukia smoothed out her kimono after she sat, smiling in relief. "At least we're done."

"Yeah."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"The new Mistress!"

"There she is!"

"Everyone! She's here! She's here!"

"Hey now, don't everyone come at her at once." Ichigo demanded, standing in front of Rukia as if protecting her from a dragon. Rukia poke her head out from the side, looking at her large audience. There were so many women, and a few men here and there. All of the servants stared at her with large smiles, willing to meet their new Mistress.

"She's had a long day of praises and comments. Let her take it all in, will ya?" Ichigo said.

Then, turning around, he told his wife: "These are all the servants of my house, Rukia."

Stepping aside, he let Rukia look at all fifty servants. Rukia smiled as they all bowed in unison to greet her.

"Hello." Rukia whispered, a real smile gracing her lips. Ichigo watched her, smiling with her.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**Author's Notes: Ok, I tried my best to give a little jist of what everyone was thinking. Next chapter, I'll try to make a bit more interesting. Rukia and Ichigo get a little closer with some of life's little events and stuff…**

**Till then! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

**Warnings: Minor intensity, Rukia sappyness.**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

"She's really something, isn't she?" Chizuru whispered over. Orihime looked up, wide-eyed and startled from her thoughts.

"Wha?"

"I mean the Mistress." Chizuru flipped her thumb over her shoulder. She squatted lower, trying to pick some of the lower tomatoes near the roots of the plant. Orihime followed her gaze behind Chizuru and saw the Mistress—her new yellow kimono now soiled and dirty from work—doing her best to pick different vegetables from the plants around her. Her black hair was dusty and ragged. Her breathing has quickened. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead. But she kept working despite it all, eyes full of determination.

_She's strong…_

"Quite a hard-worker for someone who's grown up spoiled." Chizuru added in, keeping her eye on the plant before her.

For some reason, Orihime felt her heart sink. "Yeah. Quite the hard-worker."

"But not as hard-working as us, that's for sure." Chizuru said hastily, trying to stop the spread of depression in Orihime's voice. "I just think she's pretty good for a brat from Kyoto."

"I guess." Orihime tried to focus her attention upon the eggplant by her feet.

"What's wrong with you, Hime? You've been acting weird since she's got here." Chizuru observed, grabbing Orihime's hands to cease her picking.

Orihime pulled away gently, putting on a smile. She looked into Chizuru's eyes. "I'm fine, really Chizuru. Just tired is all."

Not buying her friend's story, Chizuru sighed. "Well, if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"_What did I tell you about that Abarai kid?" Byakuya bellowed. _

_Rukia bowed low to the dojo floor. Tears stung her eyes, yet she dare not show her weakness before her brother. Submission was the only thing left. Without a choice, she forcefully pushed her forehead into the floor._

"_You," she replied lowly, angrily. "You told me not to play with him."_

"_So what were you doing outside playing catch with him for?"_

_**He's my friend. **"I'm sorry, brother." Was Rukia's only answer._

_There was a deafening silence that Rukia could not stand. She looked up at her brother—this murderer, as she saw him since that night—with fear. He only scowled back in disappointment, trying to figure out how to bring this young girl into the noble world._

_That scowl. It frightened her. And if looks could kill, she would be dead on the floor, bleeding from the inside._

"_I don't want seeing you with him anymore."_

_Rukia waited. Always waited for that blow. Of course, it did not come. It never did. Her brother was a murderer. But he did not even think of wasting his power on such a little girl._

"_Do you understand, Rukia? You are not to be with that streetrat any longer."_

_Simple proclamation. She had to take it. "Yes brother."_

_Whenever Rukia wanted her sister to step in and help her, Hisana was either performing a chore or out somewhere._

_Or listening to Rukia's and Byakuya's conversation in another room, unwilling to lift a finger. That made Rukia even more afraid of her brother._

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Not bad for a girl."

Rukia widened her eyes and looked up to see Ichigo hovering behind her, hand to his chin as he observed her with hawk-like eyes.

Rukia stood, dusting her hands off. She looked at him with a smile. "I told you I could do it."

"Yeah I didn't think you could—" Ichigo cut off his sentence, glaring at Rukia. "You're sweating to death!"

"Yeah, I guess it is a little hot out here and I—" Rukia whispered, rubbing her neck.

"Well go inside and take a break!" Ichigo shouted at her.

At this, Rukia winced. _Don't be angry with me. _She closed her eyes and bit her lip. The expected blow never came.

"I'm sorry." Rukia whispered, head down. Low and submissive. Weak. She cursed herself. It was a part of her that she just couldn't let go. Her weakness; something she wanted to rid of so badly, but couldn't.

She looked up, only to see her brother instead of her husband standing there, scowling at her. That scowl. It frightened her. And if looks could kill, she would be dead on the floor, bleeding from the inside.

She blinked, lowering her head again. Waiting. Always waiting for that expected blow. Of course, it did not come. It never did.

Ichigo's eyes softened as he looked down at his shivering wife below him.

"Don't be sorry," Ichigo took her wrist and dragged her into the house. "Just come with me."

The servants, all fifty of their heads up and watching this scene between their Lord and Mistress, slowly went back to work.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Here." Ichigo handed her a teacup. "This should help a little."

Rukia took the cup and then seated herself onto the floor beside the small table. Gratefully, she took a sip and set the cup onto the table. She turned to Ichigo, whom had been staring at her the entire time.

His scowl was still intense. His dark eyes were searching her own, looking for something. Rukia, uncomfortable, shifted in her seat and turned away.

"Thank you." She whispered, not daring to look at him. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Are you—are you afraid of me?"

Rukia widened her eyes. She swung her head from the shoji door she had been gazing at to Ichigo.

_Where had this question come from? _"What?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"You are, aren't you?" he clarified, his gaze still intense. Even more so than her own brother's. Rukia couldn't pull her gaze away from his. She was lost and trapped in his eyes. When she tried to escape, she found it harder and harder to breathe.

She was sure Ichigo was angry at her. He was angry at her, for being afraid of him. He was right. She was afraid of him. But only at the instances when he seemed to direct his scowl at her.

At other times, she realized, she had enjoyed his presence.

"No," she managed to muster out. "I'm not afraid of you."

_It felt good to stand up._

_To finally…stand up._

"Liar," Ichigo whispered out, scowling deeper. "Tell me the truth."

"No, you don't frighten me, Ichigo." She said slowly, a scowl slowly appearing.

_She could breathe again…_

Ichigo widened his eyes at her reaction, then slowly grinned. "Right," he whispered sarcastically.

"You don't!" Rukia felt her blood boil. She stood. "You don't at all!"

She saw her brother sitting below her, grinning wider and wider as she released her anger. Her mind told her to stop, but she kept going. It felt too good.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She shouted down at him, her clenched fists at her side shaking. "I'm not! I'm not!"

_I'm not…I'm not…_

Ichigo grinned even wider at his wife's outburst.

"I'm not afraid of you, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Rukia yelled with all of her might.

_I'm not afraid of you, Byakuya Kuchiki._

By the end of her tantrum, the servants had walked in to see her crying in Ichigo's arms.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_::It felt good to stand up for herself. It felt good. To finally stand up.::_

**Author's Notes: Like it? I thought the ending was not as intense as I had hoped it to be…but oh well. Alright! Servant's thoughts in the next chapter! And more IchiRuki ness!**

**Oh, and sorry for the Rukia sappyness…won't happen too often anymore after this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

**Warnings: Minor intensity, Rukia sappyness.**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

"How long has it been, Orihime?"****

"About an hour, my lord." Orhihime bowed her head dutifully as Ichigo walked by her. "Dinner is finished with the vegetables we picked today. It smells delicious. Should I fetch the Mistress?"

"I think she needs some time to think. Check on her in a few more minutes; make sure she's okay."

Orihime looked up at her lord, then at the closed shoji door behind him, several feet away. In those quarters, was were Rukia was.

She turned back to Ichigo, her hands strangling the sleeves of her kimono nervously. He was gazing at the shoji door behind Orihime, the one that led to the training arena.

"You are not hungry, my Lord?"

Ichigo, startled, looked back down at Orihime. "Not yet."

Orihime gulped, trudging on. "And the Mistress…she's not hungry?"

"Apparently not." Ichigo grinned. "She's not coming out."

_One more try…_

"Why—why was she crying?"

Ichigo hesitated, watching her. Orihime pulled her gaze to her hands, hoping her lord was not thinking she was too pushy.

"I don't know." He said softly, walking towards the training arena. "This all must be hard for her."

_Once more…_

"Do you love her?" Orihime blurted out. She heard Ichigo's footsteps cease. She heard the ruffle of his kimono has he turned to face her. She stiffened, staring at the lines along her palms. Roads and intersections embedded in skin, leading to nowhere.

"I'm not sure." Ichigo whispered, after a few moments of silence.

Orihime's heart skipped a beat. She continued to watch her empty palms, and felt as Ichigo walked towards her from behind. "But do you?"

_That's all Ichigo has ever lived to do. Hold Kurosaki pride; to keep flying above all others. To keep the reputation clean. He understood. That was his job. That was the meaning of this marriage. Nothing else._

_He hated his job._

"I know that our marriage was not based on love." Ichigo said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Perhaps we are to learn to love each other."

"Learning." Orihime echoed. "Isn't that like being forced to love?"

"_Married?" her violet eyes widened. He laughed his boyish laugh of five years._

"_Yeah. I think it means we will live together forever." He smiled at her, feeling intelligent. "That's what my dad said, at least."_

_He took note of how cute Rukia looked in her flowered purple kimono. Her hair was naturally silky, and turned up at her shoulders. A unique style for a unique girl. Ichigo liked it._

_She squeaked, and blushed, strangling her own fingers. Nervous, she kept her violet eyes on the ground. "I'd like that, Ichigo. To marry you, I mean."_

_Ichigo looked at her with a thoughtful stare. They had only met a few hours before, but were now best friends. Funny how kids had that magic inside of them. His smile grew wider, and he crossed his arms behind his spiky orange head._

"_Me too."_

Ichigo smiled. "I don't think we were ever _forced_."

"Then…"

"I can't say if I love her or not," Ichigo walked off towards the training arena once more. "But I'll be sure to tell you once I figure it out."

Orihime heard him close the shoji door behind him once he entered. She sighed.

_What do I do to win you over, my Lord?_

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_A little later that evening, Hisana listened through the paper thin wall that kept Rukia and Hisana away from each other. She heard Rukia's tiny sobs through the shoji door, and realized that she had been holding in her pain all along._

_Hisana understood. Rukia only dared to cry where no one could hear; where no one was watching her._

_And Hisana realized Rukia's strength and courage since then._

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"_That's Rukia Kuchiki you're messing with, idiot!" Renji stood, firmly holding his ground. He pulled out the training bokken from his side. "How did you find us here anyways?"_

_One man stuck his hand inside of the sleeve of his gi. "We were bored and wanted to have a little fun with the missy. You got a problem with that, man?"_

"_Yeah I do," Renji hissed. "If I had been a few moments longer, I would've never been able to help Rukia—"_

"_Why in the world would a pretty missy like her be hangin' around a beggar like you anyways?" The other man interjected._

"_You can mess with me all you want. Leave her alone!" _

"_Renji, don't be silly. They picked a fight. We can take them." Rukia whispered from behind him. Her bokken, ready in hand, and her stance, were ready for anything. Her eyes flashed with excitement, and her smile was all happy._

_Renji gaped at her. "Are you crazy?"_

_Rukia grinned, pulling out her bokken from her side. "I'll get you for that later. First, we have business to tend to."_

"_Ah, so you want to be a beggar too, huh?" The man whispered._

"_If you prefer to give me such a title, then I have no problem accepting it. If I'm a beggar, then you must be lower that the dirt I step on." Rukia informed him casually._

_She had courage. Renji knew that ever since they met when they were little. He was not her protector, he knew that. He was her friend. Together, they were equals that found adversaries that came to them in life._

_Maybe that's why they became friends._

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_Strength. Courage._

Rukia stared at herself in the mirror. She had been able to excuse herself from Ichigo and the other servants quite easily. She had been able to wash her face and calm her self in her room.

She was disgusted with herself. Weakness was written all over her tired, tearless violet orbs. There was no strength and courage marked anywhere on her soul.

_Rukia only dared to cry where no one could hear; where no one was watching her._

"Yeah right. I am just stupid." She whispered to herself. "So ridiculously stupid."

"No, you're not." The orange-haired woman walked into the mirror, within Rukia's vision.

"Orihime!" Rukia blurted out sloppily, facing her maid.

Orihime—for once—did not flash a smile. "What happened earlier, Mistress? Why were you crying?"

Rukia learned quickly: Orihime was very curious for a maid. Suddenly, Rukia pulled the towel tightly around her skin, feeling exposed again. This was Orihime, after all.

"Nothing important."

"You can tell me," Orihime insisted, eyes pleading.

Rukia closed her eyes, contemplating. "It's a long story, and one I'd rather not plague your mind with."

"Why were you crying?" Orihime asked again, much softer this time.

"People cry when they're upset," Rukia answered back, staring into the western-style mirror before her. Staring at herself. And at the puzzled Orihime behind her.

"Then I'm asking the wrong question." Orihime smiled a bit, amused by her Mistress' dodgings from her inquiry. "Why were you upset?"

Rukia shifted uncomfortably in her tiny stool—which suddenly felt so much smaller, looking at the towel in her hands. "Well, I—I'm not so sure anymore."

_Byakuya…Kuchiki._

_Ichigo Kurosaki…_

"_**No," she managed to muster out. "I'm not afraid of you."**_

_**It felt good to stand up.**_

_**To finally…stand up.**_

"_**Liar," Ichigo whispered out, scowling deeper. "Tell me the truth."**_

"_**No, you don't frighten me, Ichigo." She said slowly, a scowl slowly appearing.**_

_**She could breathe again…**_

_**Ichigo widened his eyes at her reaction, then slowly grinned. "Right," he whispered sarcastically.**_

"_**You don't!" Rukia felt her blood boil. She stood. "You don't at all!"**_

_**She saw her brother sitting below her, grinning wider and wider as she released her anger. Her mind told her to stop, but she kept going. It felt too good.**_

"_**I'm not afraid of you!" She shouted down at him, her clenched fists at her side shaking. "I'm not! I'm not!"**_

_**I'm not…I'm not…**_

_**Ichigo grinned even wider at his wife's outburst.**_

"_**I'm not afraid of you, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Rukia yelled with all of her might.**_

_**I'm not afraid of you, Byakuya Kuchiki.**_

_I was afraid. Yes. Fear…_

_Then…that surge of confidence Ichigo had rooted into my soul._

_Fear. Confidence. Confusion. Weakness. _

_Weakness…that's what I'm upset with._

The silence was all the two women could listen to. After a few gut-wrenching moments full of tension, Orihime sighed.

"I see." Orihime said, bowing. "You aren't going to tell me, are you, Mistress?"

Rukia stayed quiet, silently urging Orihime to go away. Then, quickly making use of the orange-headed maid, said: "How many of the other servants…saw me?" _Who had been able to see my weakness?_

"Everyone."

Rukia's heart sank with that familiar feeling of humiliation she had grown up with while living with Byakuya. Living under his shadow, bowing, always beneath him. Always weak. Unable to stand up.

But with Ichigo…

"Thank you, Orihime." Rukia stood, smiling weakly. She felt a tiny hope fluttering in her chest, bigger than before. Much bigger.

_Rukia smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time today. She felt hope blossom in her chest, a hope that brought her to feel like this marriage was something to be unafraid of. She realized that this life-changing experience was something for the better. For once, she was thankful that this all had happened; that she was able to have met Ichigo. After one day already, all hope seemed to exist in the dark-haired woman._

Yes. Much bigger.

"Where is Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Orihime bowed dutifully, frowning beneath her bangs. She had not been able to extract much information for the scene earlier from Rukia.

"The Lord was waiting for your return. He wanted to leave you alone for a moment; give you some time to think. He told me to come check on you. Now, he's in the training arena." Orihime hesitated for a heartbeat. "He seemed really concerned for you."

"Thank you." With that, Rukia brushed past her bowing maid and left the room. Once she heard the shoji door click shut; once she was sure she was alone, Orihime sank to the floor to her knees, lost in thought.

_What do I do to win you over, my Lord?_

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_::A much bigger hope…::_

**Author's Notes: Not much happening here. I liked writing Orihime's point of view for a change; what she's feeling and stuff. **

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

**Warnings: Minor intensity, Rukia sappyness.**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

Ichigo walked into the empty room, staring at the collection of swords decorating all three walls. He walked up to one blade; the first one his father had given him after the day he met Rukia.

"_You are growing, my son." Isshin grinned widely, pulling a simple sword from his side. "You've already met your wife. Do you like her?"_

_The six year old shook his head up in down vigorously, his strawberry locks dancing. "We're best friends now, Dad."_

"_That's great."   
_

"_That sword…is that for me?" Ichigo asked excitedly. _

"_Yes, my son. It is for you." Isshin kneeled, the sword laying flat upon his two palms before him. Ichigo's eyes glinted with curiosity._

"_You're going to grow up to be a fine husband. Rukia would want you to protect her one day. Will you do that for her?"_

_Ichigo nodded again, grinning. "I'll do anything for her."_

"You should eat."

Ichigo turned around to find Rukia, just finishing shutting the shoji door behind her. He was so lost in thought, he did not even hear her come in.

_At least she's stopped crying._

"I should be telling you something of the same." He replied, smiling. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes." She whispered. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, then embarrassing you in front of all those servants. It must be strange to walk in and finding your lord with his distressed wife in his arms." _I'm sorry for my weakness…_

Ichigo smiled at her, touched by her concern. Then, he turned back to the wall and stared at the blade glinting back at him.

"My servants are used to weird things." The orange-head replied absently.

Rukia sighed in relief. "I see."

Ichigo didn't seem phased—not even a little bit—by the scene earlier. How could something so important to her rot her mind, and not even cause her companion to break out a sweat? She stared at the back of Ichigo's head, bearing holes into his orange hair.

_You sure are different._

She smiled at that thought. _And without it, I don't think I would have been able to be…just a bit more courageous._

"These weapons. They're quite beautiful." Rukia suddenly said out loud, changing the subject. Then, she went to Ichigo's side. She looked at her husband, following his gaze. He was staring at one blade on the wall—one more simplistic than the others. This one, displayed without its sheath, had a torn up hilt. It's blade was a bit crooked and charred from use. A few ragged, black strings hung off the hilt as an attempt of decorating the old sword.

"My father collected them." Ichigo answered, his dark eyes running across the blades. "Then gave them to me."

"This sword…?" Rukia asked curiously, her pale hand lifting up to touch the cold blade. She felt a bit privileged to even touch it; Byakuya had never had his swords on display. Something so powerful…

"My first sword my father ever gave me." He turned to Rukia, smiling widely. "The day after we met for the first time."

"I see," Rukia shifted uncomfortably, drew her hand back to her side, and turned her head away.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo sensed distress.

"I—I don't really remember our first meeting,"

"But," Ichigo said slowly. "on the day of our wedding—"

"I lied," Rukia muttered sheepishly. "I didn't want to make you angry. Or nervous."

For some reason, Rukia could not get her mind off of that scene earlier. And it confused her when it seemed as though Ichigo had forgotten all about it.

"I want to tell you something, Rukia." Ichigo said, walking to the other wall, his back facing her. "You shouldn't ever be afraid or be submissive to my feelings, okay? If something I do is wrong, or something I do makes you feel uncomfortable, you should always tell me."

Rukia blinked. Twice. "I understand,"

"I have to admit," Ichigo turned around to face her, a lopsided grin brightening his features. "When you yelled at me earlier, shouting that you weren't afraid of me, it was the happiest you've made me since we've met this week."

Rukia blinked again, her lips slightly open to say something, then shut again.

Ichigo chuckled, turning back to the wall and staring at some jeweled swords and bokkens. "Don't ask me why I was so happy. I'm confused too."

_So, you have been thinking about this marriage too, _Rukia thought.

_They were more similar than they thought…_

"I remember," Rukia whispered out gently. "That when we first met, you said that we should try to get to know each other…"

_They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few passing seconds, unsure of what to say or do._

_Just when Rukia was going to excuse herself, Ichigo spoke._

"_Look," he looked away from her, running a hand through his hair. "I know. This is hard for you. It is for me too. But face it, we're married. We should try to get to know each other as soon as possible."_

_She nodded. "Yes, Lord Kurosaki."_

"We're on that path, aren't we?" Ichigo said, more like a statement than a question.

Rukia nodded happily.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

"Where's the Lord? And the Mistress?" Yoruichi asked, pouring tea into an empty cup beside her.

The fourty-nine servants knelt around the long table full of food they had worked to prepare earlier. Yoruichi, irritated by their silence, slammed the teapot onto the table. The two servants at her left and right jumped up, wide eyed as the older women screeched.

"We worked hard to put this food on the table!" she yelled openly. "And that stupid Kurosaki is still not here? I'll kill him! I'll kill him—"

"Orihime isn't here either," Chizuru noticed. Yoruichi screeched once more at this.

"I'm here." Orihime emerged from the Masters' room, a fake smile on her face. The other servants turned their heads towards their missing companion, relieved looks on their faces.

"And I think I know where the two are," Orihime replied quietly, easily calming down the impatient Yoruichi.

"Please get them here, Orihime." Yoruichi said, a bit more tranquil than before.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

Orihime found the closed shoji door to the training arena. Slowly, she put a hand on it, pressing gently. She pushed it open, her head bowing lowly.

"Lord Kurosaki," she said. "Dinner is ready. And the Mistress is looking for you—"

There was a yell. "You think you can beat me with that _girly_ hit?"

"Last time I checked, I _was_ female!" the retort came back in a mocking tone.

Then, there was more yelling.

With widened eyes, Orihime looked up to see her Mistress and Lord, lunging at each other with two swords from the display hooks on the wall.

"Lord…K-Kurosaki?"

**---…---…---…---…---…**

She wasn't sure how it started. He just grabbed the sword, had an amusing glint in his eye, and lunged at her.

Without thinking, Rukia felt her muscles tense. She grabbed the nearest sword by her (which she tore from the display wall) and blocked his hit, shutting her eyes from the loud clang of metal.

"Whoa." She heard him whisper. "And here, I was just gonna stop my hit in front of your face; just to see your reaction."

Winking open one violet eye, Rukia let out a gasp. She saw their two swords against each other, crossed in the shape of an X. Quickly, she dropped her sword, stuttering for words.

"I—I didn't mean it!" she shouted through the loud drop of her weapon.

"I thought girls weren't supposed to know how to fight." Ichigo interrupted, his frown deep on his face. "Unless you just have really good, inhuman reflexes…"

"No!" Rukia said, exasperated. "I—I just…I don't…I can't fight, I just did whatever came to mind…"

There was another glint in Ichigo's eye. His frown turned over into a small grin. Giving a small shout, he lunged at her again, this time, bringing the sword down towards her head. With wide eyes, Rukia ducked and rolled to her side, grabbing the sword she had dropped in the process.

Swiveling around, Ichigo let out a low, satisfied growl. "You're good."

Rukia stood, a bit dizzy. She grabbed her head, frowning. "You could've killed me, you idiot!"

At this, Ichigo stood straight, laying his sword over his left shoulder. He relaxed from his fighting stance, a look of utter shock on his face.

"That was insulting…" he noted the obvious. "I have enough skill to stop myself before I hurt you. And I have never been called an idiot before…"

Rukia clasped her hand against her mouth. "I'm sorry…"

Another grin broke out on Ichigo's face. Quickly, he spread his feet apart again, pulled his sword down and held it in the grip of his two hands in front of his body.

"You should be sorry…" he teased, running towards his wife once more.

Rukia flew to the side, still lost in her confusion. Fortunately, her fighting skills kicked in.

She watched her husband as he turned around, more shock on his face as he realized that Rukia was no ordinary woman. Rukia tightened her grip on the sword in her hands, a confident smile on her face.

_It's been awhile…_

This time, Ichigo stood still, digging his feet into the wood floor. It was Rukia's move now. She jumped at this opportunity, running with full force towards the orange-head, bringing the sword down over his head.

It was his turn to dodge her. "You think you can beat me with that _girly_ hit?"

Rukia felt her blood boil.

_It was something Renji always told her when they were fighting._

She turned around, violet eyes steady on her husband's face full of amusement.

_And her response was always the same._

"Last time I checked, I _was_ female!"

**---…---…---…---…---…**

_::Lord Kurosaki…what are you doing?::_

**Author's Notes: A little fighting scene that was fun for me to write. Hehe. The fighting will continue as the Ichigo and Rukia both get more comfortable around each other. No more politeness. They're ready to let their attitudes run wild!**

**Next couple chapters will revolve around the two getting used to each other…then we'll see what happens next.**

**Hope you like. Review if you will!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

**Warnings: Nothing. Just some Rukia/Ichigo fighting.**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

Rukia stared, her striking violet eyes intense and focused upon her opponent. She breathed hard through her nose, trying to refill her gasping lungs with the rejuvenation of oxygen. She gripped the hilt of the sword tighter, until she could no longer feel the smooth pearl embedded on the tip. Perspiration—even the droplets from hours ago—were still continuing to line upon her forehead, and she resisted the urge to swipe it off; just in case Ichigo were to attack.

And yes—even he was tired. She kept her eyes peeled on her tired husband, watching his knees shake with the faintest shivering. He was much more bold than she; able to show his tiredness by panting loudly through his slightly ajar mouth.

They watched each other. They breathed together; their heartbeats rang with one another. Swiftly, Ichigo lifted his sword a little higher, aiming at his wife's neck—only a few feet away. Rukia, startled by this sudden action, grunted and stepped back, waiting for his first move.

Ichigo then stepped back, still holding his sword up in an effort to intimidate her. Rukia let out an irritated growl from the base of her throat.

"Well…?" she questioned firmly, startled as her voice bounced through the empty room.

"What are you asking me for?" Ichigo snapped back, tired and worn out. "You make the move, woman!"

She gritted her teeth at this as he frowned. In silent agreement, the two both rushed at each other, releasing a small cry of strength from their lips.

Ichigo was able to strike first, his sword smashing against Rukia's. _Do we know each other?_

He pushed her forcefully, causing her to slide backwards, sending up a tiny cloud of dust from the untidy floor. _Why do I think so much about this…?_

At this accomplishment, he leaned close towards her, pushing his weight upon her, sensing his victory. He grinned, his face a few centimeters away from hers.

"I think I win, Rukia." He muttered lowly. _Why do I think about what we are supposed to be? And what we've become? And what I want us to be?_

Rukia struggled to push back against his weight, but failed miserably. Ichigo only pushed on her harder, nearly toppling her backwards onto the floor. She breathed hot air into his face, grunting like an angry bull. _I've been hurt many times. And I'm afraid of the world. Afraid of you. But I'm willing to grow. I'm willing to struggle and work…if you show me the way._

This only earned her a greater grin from him.

"Keep trying…" he teased. _I want to let it go. Let's just let everything flow its course, shall we? For now…_

With the last burst of strength, Rukia pushed Ichigo off of her, striking his sword with her own once. The clang of metal exploded throughout the room, startling both attackers.

Ichigo smiled. _For now…I want to focus on us. On you. How to make you happy. How to let you show your true self to me. To make you unafraid of me._

She backed away, panting, soaked in sweat; her new kimono was definitely ruined. How many hours have they sparred?

"You're sweating," Ichigo noted the obvious. "You should get something to drink before you dehydrate."

"Idiot," Rukia hissed between gasps of air. "You're sweating, too."

Ichigo grinned. "Not done until I win first."

He lunged at her again, this time, at full speed. He swung his sword directly at her face this time, no holding back. Rukia held up her sword, pushing it back against his, and once again, their swords crossed paths; fueled with the fiery thoughts of this marriage.

Ichigo gritted his teeth at this, his ego getting the best of him. "We're aren't settling for a draw," he informed.

Rukia grinned back, her wrists shaking to push back against his weight. "I never said we were,"

This time, Rukia dug her left foot back into the floor, gaining a strengthened balance for her stance. She pushed her tiny weight against Ichigo's, her wrists sore. Ichigo pushed back, only held back by Rukia's strong stance. Glancing at her foot, Ichigo kicked it, easily tripping her. Rukia yelped and landed flat on her back.

Shifting the sword to his shoulder, Ichigo turned. "I win."

Grunting, Rukia sat up. Taking advantage of the moment, she swiped her foot through Ichigo's ankles and watched as he disdainfully fell to the floor in a messy heap.

"No. I win," she said.

Sighing, and a temper rising, Ichigo turned over on his back and began to get up. Rukia, alert, crawled over to him and slumped her tiny body over his chest, dropping her sword by his head.

"Oh no you don't," she whispered, her face meeting his.

They panted together, sharing the same air. Fiery ambers and angry violets pierced each other's gazes. And all at once, the two broke out into a smile. And shared sweet laughter.

"That was fun." Rukia admitted, laying her head under his chin. "Tiring, but fun."

Ichigo silently agreed, much too thoughtful about their position to answer.

"Rukia…"

Slowly getting up, a horrid red blush on her face, Rukia crawled a few inches away from him, grabbing her knees under her chin. "Forgive me."

Ichigo scowled. "Don't go all sweet and nice on me again. It took me forever to make you get out of that stage."

At this, Rukia blushed harder and looked away. She smiled. "Yeah. It did, didn't it? I didn't mean to make this so much trouble for you."

"No trouble. I just want to know," he looked at her, and she at him, both gazes captured. "who you really are. That's all."

Rukia's violets widened. Ichigo, in contrast, stared at his palm, not daring to look at her. They sat, silent words running throughout the room, a conversation of a million meanings.

"We're on that path now, aren't we?" they whispered in unison. At the same time, they perked their heads up, stared at each other, and laughed.

_Let's just let everything flow its course, shall we? _

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

Orihime sighed, shutting the shoji door. They had only been sparring for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours when she couldn't interrupt them to ask them to come to dinner.

"They seem happy…" she whispered to herself, walking back to the kitchen.

Rukia's and Ichigo's dinners were left cold.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**Author's Notes: An early update! I usually update on Fridays/Sats/Sunds but I felt a little nicer this week! This chapter was fun to write…hehe hope you guys caught some symbolism in Rukia's and Ichigo's relationship.**

**Yep. They're feeling better around each other. The only thing that bugs me is that they have already started out being polite to each other (during beginning of marriage), so when I make them fight, it's not an argument that Rukia or Ichigo would be able to stop talking to each other for. They'd always come back and talk to each other and apologize…sigh…the way I already molded this fic has already ruined what I wanted them to fight about. Oh well. We'll see what I think up next. For now, they'll still argue. Maybe they'll get fed up with each other and _then _I could make them stop talking to each other!! OOhhh…that's a good idea…**

**NEwayz, leave a review if you want another update Sunday! Hehe. And thanks to all reviewers out there; I'll try to cut off from those flashbacks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

**Warnings: Nothing. **

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

They talked for what seemed like hours into the night. The sun had set, drinking all of the light blue sky that had been left over from the day. Night began to fall, showering the earth with bright stars. Starting night anew. Leaving the day to die away.

Their sweat beads had evaporated, and they sat in happiness, feeling an occasional breeze from the open door to the living area Orihime had left ajar.

"You know," Rukia whispered. "My sister always told me that a wife's hands were never to hold a sword."

"Really? That's something my father would say."

"Your father." Rukia echoed. Her smile dissipated. "He'd never approve of me."

"If he didn't approve of you," Ichigo rolled on his stomach to look at her. "Then he would've come over my house a million times to keep an eye out on you. He hasn't come since that first day. In his book, you're fine."

Rukia gave him a light smile. "He never let your sisters fight. Why would he want you to marry someone that can hold a sword as well as you?"

"It's not a big deal to me. That's all that matters, right?"

Both turned away, knowing perfectly well that all that mattered was their reputation in their towns.

Quietly, Ichigo spoke to calm their tense atmosphere. "My father had always told me…that when I marry, I am to receive a son. To carry on the Kurosaki name." _I want to focus on what I want us to be. Not what we are supposed to be._

At this, Rukia stared at him with hard eyes. A look of worry hid behind her wall of strength. Ichigo could sense her fear as he looked at her small, shivering hands in her lap.

"Is that what you want?" Rukia asked quietly. "You want a son from me, Ichigo?"

The question was simply stated. Ichigo's answer was even simpler. "No."

Rukia shook her head. "I'm confused—you just said—"

"That's what my father told me." He said, his voice low; ambers narrowed. He kept his eyes on her hands, yet seeing nothing. "I never said I wanted this duty."

There was common ground. Rukia stood on it. "My sister has always stressed that too."

"What?" He finally looked up.

"Duty. This sense of duty. What I must do to give rise to the Kuchiki family. How I must act. What I must do." She stared at him, eyes understanding. "Who I must marry."

"How to _act?_" He asked incredulously. At his reaction, Rukia chuckled.

"For example, even as I'm speaking to you, it feels awkward. I've been trained to never even look into your eyes. It is a gesture of disrespect."

"Che," Ichigo breathed out. "You aren't going to do that around here, I can promise you that."

"And there are so many other rules. Hundreds, probably. I've never kept count."

Ichigo rolled back onto his back, staring at the ceiling of the training arena. "That's stupid."

Rukia drew her knees in, placing her chin on her arms above them. "Yeah. I know."

There was a heartbeat of silence. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. When he decided to speak, it was barely over a whisper. "My father always taught my sisters and I that reputation was everything."

Rukia's ears perked up to listen.

"When we had guests over, he'd always make my sisters serve the tea. I would be ordered to sit beside him and listen when he spoke to the other adults. But when I was a teenager, I grew tired. And one day, I got up to leave in the middle of their conversation."

"What happened?" Rukia asked quietly.

Ichigo shut his eyes. Then sighed. "My father beat me when they left. Had my mother been alive, he wouldn't have done so."

Rukia drew in a gasp. "But he didn't seem like that kind of man—"

"He isn't." Ichigo turned to face her. "He was upset with my actions and got drunk that night."

"I see," Rukia gave him a look of sympathy. She crawled over to be beside her husband, so that the heat from their bodies mingled and kissed. A gesture of comfort. Ichigo felt comfortable because of it. He continued to speak.

"I've hated him ever since. Hated his words to me. Hated this duty. It's nothing but a way to hold up the Kurosaki and Kuchiki name, I guess."

Ichigo kept his eyes locked on Rukia's. Their gazes did not dare to avert. They were somehow lost within one another, speaking silent words of conversation; understanding each other. Knowing what they were feeling. Understanding their sense of duty in life. Understanding the boundary between the supposed and the wanted. Not understanding how to cross that said boundary. Not understanding how to deal with the world, and what the world wants.

They were sick of what everyone wanted from them. The bolder of the two, Ichigo was the first to rise from his position from the floor. Rukia watched in silence, eyes dull from thought.

Closing the distance between them, Ichigo leaned in, the gape of his gi widening, as if only for Rukia's dainty hands to slide in towards his strong neck. Without warning, Ichigo pressed his lips on Rukia's, firmly at first, then gentler as moments passed. Rukia, at first, did not respond. She only waited and allowed him to lead, just like she had been taught to do so all her life.

_I am afraid of you. But I can change. Only if you show me how._

Ichigo poured in his hate of his father, his confusion of this marriage, and the responsibilities of a husband into Rukia. His huge palms grabbed Rukia's small arms to steady her, then to pull her against him. _What I want us to be…is happy with one another. Let's let the world rotate without us. Let's allow everything to flow its course, and alter it…just so it ends up what we'd like for it to end up, okay? _

Rukia understood, placing both palms on both of Ichigo's cheeks. Softly, she began to stroke him gently, and soon began to kiss back. _Only if you show me how…_

They poured everything into each other. And both began to relieve themselves of their worries.

It was several moments before they released their lips and struggled for air. They stared at each other with wide eyes, Ichigo refusing to let her go and Rukia refusing to move her hands from his face.

"I—" Rukia breathed, shocked by her own actions. "I can't…Ichigo…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't you dare apologize," the flustered Ichigo broke away from her, standing. "No apology is needed here."

_To find someone who understands…feels good._

Rukia stayed rooted to her spot, staring at the floor in front of her—the one Ichigo just left behind.

"We should go get something to eat," the orange-headed man advised, opening the shoji door. Rukia spun her head behind her, smiled, and stood.

"Right."

"And Rukia?" he asked, staring at the door. Not daring to look behind at her.

"Yes?"

"I want to lead my own life."

Rukia stared at her husband's black gi covering his wide back. She closed her eyes, still smiling. She let out a relieving breath, nodding. No other explanation needed to be put. "Yes. Let's forget of our duties. I want to lead my own life, too."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**Author's Notes: Yeah I know, short. I'll update a longer chapter next time. Until then!**

Review please!


	16. Chapter 16

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

**Warnings: Nothing. **

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

It's been different for her ever since they first kissed. She's felt a strength rise up within her, enlightening her.

He was happier. After hours of working in his fields, he'd walk inside the house to meet her smile and hands around a cool cup of water. He would flash her a small grin and whisper a 'thanks.'

She and Ichigo were more comfortable around each other, the servants could tell. Ichigo, with his attitude, got angry over small things very quickly. Rukia, unafraid and boiling up inside, would fight back. Their arguments could last for hours.

But when they were in good moods, they would talk through the night about their marriage day, what some of the leftover chores were for the day, about the servants, about what to do tomorrow.

Life was treating them well. And the two responded gratefully to that…both of them…

…_unbounded by duty._

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**Months later…**

"Rukia," Ichigo walked inside the dojo, beads of sweat pouring down his face. He ran a hand through his wet, slick orange hair, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Ichigo?" Rukia replied back, appearing from the kitchen with a teacup of water. She appeared before him, handing the cold cup to his face. "Here. You're sweating to death."

"Thanks," he took the cup and quaffed it down like a wild animal. Then, throwing the cup back into her hands, he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his gi.

"You're working too hard. It's summertime, and what's more, your whole outfit is black! Dark clothes absorb sunlight, don't you know that, idiot?" she ranted, frowning.

"Oh shut up, Rukia." Ichigo told her. "I didn't come inside the house to get yelled at, okay?"

"I was just trying to help! You'll die without me yelling at you!" Rukia gripped the cup in her hand tighter.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm tired. Can we just _not _today?"

Rukia grit her teeth, huffing and walking back into the kitchen. "Idiot," she breathed.

"She-devil," Ichigo muttered back.

"I heard that!" Rukia shouted from the kitchen.

"Well now we know you aren't deaf!" Ichigo shouted back. He heard her shout out in exasperation.

"Lord Kurosaki," a voice whispered softly from the floor. Ichigo looked down, seeing Orihime kneeling down at his feet. He didn't even hear her come in.

"Orihime?" he asked quietly. "What is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt." She said, looking up at him with amused orbs. "But we need more groceries this week. Would you like Matsumoto and I to go?"

"No. Finish picking the vegetables and sell them at the market. Rukia and I will go to town to get the meats."

"Yes sir," Orihime bowed her head to the ground and promptly left the room.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, walking out the door. "We're going shopping!"

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Why do I always have to come with you?" Rukia pouted, crossing her arms as she followed Ichigo through the crowds.

"It looks stupid for a noble like me to walk around with no woman ooogling over my very being."

"I'm not oogling over you."

"But you _are_ my wife. And isn't it one of those duties to just go with your husband as much as possible?"

"No." Rukia countered. "It's actually a duty for me to stay home and keep the servants in order."

"Well, then you should thank me." he said. "I saved you from all that trouble."

"Your servants aren't of any trouble," Rukia spoke back.

"Do you always have to have the last word?" Ichigo growled, keeping his eyes on the crowds around him. "I liked it better when you were quiet and submissive."

Rukia opened her mouth, then shut it again, sighing with insecurity. They kept walking, searching for the stand of hanging, raw chickens. A few women bowed towards Ichigo. Some men waved. A few shouted and shoved. It was like walking through a stuffed tunnel.

"Do you really mean that?"

It was a miracle that Ichigo was able to hear her over the roar of the crowd—even if she was right beside him. Ichigo turned to look at his wife. She had averted her eyes and was now fumbling with her own fingers. He really messed up this time. Quickly, he laughed heartily.

"Of course not, stupid," Ichigo assured, continuing to walk—even a bit faster. Rukia caught up quickly, still uncertain with his reply.

"Really?"

"It's more fun when you fight back." He smiled at her. "I can have a worthy opponent to verbally attack day to day."

Rukia gave him a full-fledged smile. Ichigo noted how beautiful it was on her face.

"C'mon." he finally said, pulling her elbow. "The faster we get there, the bigger the chicken."

They ran through the streets, weaving through people and oxcarts. The scene was all too familiar. Rukia slid to a stop, drawing up road dust.

"_Rukia! C'mon!" the five year old orange-headed boy called. "We're going to get in trouble! Your brother and sister are waiting at my parent's house!"_

"_I'm coming!" Rukia mustered out frightfully, reaching her tiny palm towards her new friend. "Wait for me, Ichigo!"_

_The young boy laughed, running back towards her to pull the sleeve of her light pink kimono. It was hardly pink now—more brown from all the dirt they had been playing in._

_They ran together, laughing. Thrilled by young, innocent fun. _

_That night, when Rukia went home, Byakuya scolded her for running off with her groom-to-be. But she went to sleep happy, because Ichigo was worth everything. _

_He was her friend. _

_And when she thought about it, it was only Ichigo and Renji who were her real friends—the two who liked her for herself. They didn't make fun of her like the other kids around town._

_The only difference between the two were their statures._

"I remember," she whispered to herself, watching absently as Ichigo disappeared from her sight. "I remember you, Ichigo."

"Rukia!" she heard him call with the voice of a wind.

"I'm coming!"

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**Author's Notes: Alright. I'm at the point where Ichigo and Rukia can finally be more in character. I'm satisfied on how their relationship came out; they can fight but still be happy with each other. But I don't think that they are in love yet; just care for each other. This calls for something dramatic…**

**Um….sort of at a writer's block with this story guys. I sort of have an idea on what I want to happen, but not sure who to close up some gaps I've created and stuff. You'll have to wait for this fic for a while, but I'll upload as soon as I can. **

**Review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

"What's this?" she knelt on the floor beside him, staring at the rice paper in his hands.

"_Tell _me they taught you to read." Was his reply. It earned him a scowl from Rukia.

"I can." She threw back, snatching the paper from his hands. "I was just asking a rhetorical question."

"Well read it then."

Rukia ran her eyes across the short message, her heart stopping in place.

_Rukia,_

_Your brother and I would love if you came to visit. We've been wondering about you since you left, and it is so strange that you haven't been able to speak to us through letters all these months. Things must be hard for you over there, but I hope I've taught you well._

_Remember. You are bound by duty, Rukia. Do as he says, take what he gives you, and you two will uphold a successful marriage. Remember your duty, and do nothing to upset him or to destroy the family name._

_Come to visit us soon. It's best around the springtime._

_I miss you very much, little sister._

_Hisana_

"Too late." Ichigo whispered, reading over her shoulder. "You've upset me numerous times."

"Ichigo," Rukia turned to him—purposefully ignoring him, crumpling the message in both hands. "They want me to go visit!"

Reading her frightened eyes and hearing her waving voice, Ichigo knew that Rukia did not like this idea. He gave her a reassuring smile, just like he always did. He took her hands in his, sharing Rukia's grip of the rice paper.

"So let's go then," Ichigo suggested. "It's no big deal."

"What will they think of me?" she whispered, searching his eyes. "Of you? Of us?"

"They will be proud, idiot," Ichigo scowled. "They will be proud that we've been able to open up to each other so easily in a few months' time."

"I'm not ready for this," she looked at the floor, unconvinced. "They're testing me. _Byakuya_ is testing me."

"And you'll pass."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Mistress, for how long are you staying?" Yoruichi asked politely, folding a bright yellow kimono on the Rukia's and Ichigo's bed.

Rukia found a material bag in the closet and pulled it out. A few other servants who had volunteered to help their mistress pack took it from her hands.

Rukia turned to Yoruichi—who had her back towards her now—and smiled. "Only a week. You are the one to be in charge of this household while we're gone, Yoruichi."

"An honor, I'm sure." Yoruichi commented dryly. "Kurosaki mansion is quite the place; especially since Ichigo has been here. To be honest, his father did a much better job taking care of it."

At this, a few of the other servant girls laughed. Rukia let out a small sigh, sitting on the western styled stool near the dresser. She began picking up a few ornaments of jewelry and put them in the bag to go.

"Must you be so hard on him?" Orihime piped up, blushing. The five other girls in the room looked at her. Rukia and Yoruichi stared too.

"I mean," Orihime played with her hands. "He's a very nice lord; compared to others in this town…he does nothing to take advantage of the Mistress…"

"Actually," Yoruichi said, turning her gaze back to the pile of kimonos. "I was expecting the Mistress to defend her husband, not you, Orihime."

There was an uncomfortable silence, where Orihime stood and silently excused herself.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Orihime?" Rukia walked outside, to the field behind the dojo. There, hundreds of rows of plants were blooming and growing; it was as if the servants and Ichigo had not picked any at all.

"Orihime?" Rukia called again, this time wondering to herself just exactly _why_ she was willing to help the long haired girl, the one who made her feel so uncomfortable to be around. She could come up with no answer, so Rukia followed through the jungle of corn stalks.

"Orihime!" Rukia yelled, pushing her way through stalks of corn. "Orihime! Please answer me!"

"Mistress…?" a small voice popped out from what seemed Rukia's left. Pushing the stalks aside, Rukia walked towards the source of the voice to find Orihime, standing in a circle of clear dirt enclosed by tall corn stalks. Rukia walked towards her, lips drawn tight in a line. Orihime instantly fell to the ground, hands on the dirt and forehead low.

"Mistress…you must hate me." Orihime whispered into the ground. At this, Rukia knelt before her.

"Why, Orihime?"

"I…I haven't been showing you the most respect since you came." Orihime admitted, picking her gaze up to meet Rukia's hard eyes. _And I'm in love with your husband._

"I think you've done a fine job." Rukia smiled at her, violets softening.

"…Really?"

"Truly." Rukia whispered, taking her shoulder. "Now come help me pack, or Ichigo and I will never get to Kyoto by slow carriage."

Rukia stood, struggling to find her way back to the house through the corn stalks. "Tell me," she turned to Orihime. "How do you servants not get lost in here?"

Orihime stared at her with a wide smile, eyes glinting with relief and amusement all at the same time. "Here. Let me help you, Mistress."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Chizuru, did you get the luggage in?" Ichigo shouted to the crowd of servants gathered around his carriage.

"Yes sir!" he heard, and that was fine. Rukia, beside him, smiled out her window towards the tens of servants around her door.

"Have a safe trip, you two!"

"Thanks. We'll be fine." Rukia assured, nodding. "Make sure you guys got it alright here."

"I left some money with Yoruichi, so don't starve." Ichigo told Tatsuki, one dark haired servant by his door.

"Got it." She answered back. "You guys be careful."

"We will." Ichigo replied. He turned to the driver. "Let's go."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

Ichigo stared out at the world bleeding by from his carriage seat. There was some anxiety he wanted to work off…but he could find no way of relieving it. To be honest, he had reassured his own wife, but not himself. He could admit he was nervous. Lord Kuchiki, as he remembered at the wedding, had the intimidating factor. He stood tall, with the tiniest smile. He stood with authority and the strictness of an unknown father.

"Ichigo…"

_What if he did not think Ichigo was suiting for Rukia?_

"Ichigo?"

_But a man of such a high stature would not give in to pulling apart their marriage. With the Kurosaki and Kuchiki blood tied, why would Byakuya try to ruin this good fortune?_

"Ichigo!" Rukia shook her husband's arm. "I've been calling you for the last few minutes!"

Ichigo turned to his wife, shaking his head. "…What?"

"Why'd you just stare off like that?" Rukia's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you okay?"

"Rukia," Ichigo answered quietly, changing the subject. He turned to look out the window again, capturing the scenery of the peasant wilderness. "Are you afraid of Byakuya?"

It was an unexpected question. She looked at the back of his orange head, forgetting her fury. Trying to see if he was affected by this question as much as she was.

"Not anymore." She finally replied, and felt as though she was telling the truth. _Not anymore, Ichigo…_

"Hm." Ichigo nodded at the window.

They were silent once again, reassured by each other's presences.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Rukia! _Rukia_!"

There was a voice calling her name. Ichigo noticed it too, so looked out his window for the source of the voice. There, behind the carriage, was a red-headed man dressed in rags waving for the carriage to stop. Was this peasant calling out to Rukia?

"Idiot." Ichigo grumbled in annoyance. "Driver, stop."

Rukia, curious, reached the door to open it. Ichigo stopped her, taking the sleeve of her kimono.

"Don't." Ichigo whispered. "He may be some assassin out to kill you. Let me go see to it first."

"What if he hurts _you_?" Rukia scowled, touching the side of her carriage door. "Stupid."

"If he does, leave with the driver without me, got it?" Ichigo turned to her, his ambers hard and serious. His frown was determined. Rukia, taken aback a bit, recomposed quickly.

There was a pause.

"You're letting pride get in the way." She warned. Ichigo grinned.

"I know that." In a flash, he left her side and out the carriage.

"Ichigo!" Rukia hoarsed, sticking her head out the carriage window.

Ichigo confronted the man behind the carriage. The red head had his palms on his knees from exhaustion. He panted until the air he breathed in began to taste strange.

"Ru…kia…" he informed Ichigo—her husband. "I…I want to see her…"

"And who am I speaking to?" Ichigo watched him carefully, crossing his arms at the chest of his new black gi.

"Renji Abarai," he stood straight, then bowed. "It's an honor, Lord Kurosaki."

Ichigo blinked. "You know me? And you're all the way in Kyoto?"

"I was Rukia's old friend before she married you, sir. Please inform her that Renji Abarai is out here to meet her." He was still bowing. Not daring to look at the man who had taken away Rukia.

Ichigo, dazed and a bit flattered, walked back to the carriage. Rukia had her head outside of the carriage still.

"Ichigo," she strained her neck to see the man behind…but failed miserably due to lack of height. "Who's out there?"

"A man named Abarai Renji."

At this, a golden smile broke out on her dainty features. Rukia bolted out of the carriage, flying past Ichigo so fast that his hakama flew from the wind, and behind to meet a bowing Renji.

"Renji!" Rukia screeched. At the familiar voice, Renji lifted his head to be greeted with a full-fledged force barrel into him. He quickly reacted, holding the body that had just glomped onto him.

Ichigo watched to two reunite—the hug made something tug at his heart, he noticed. But Ichigo continued to smile, happy that Rukia had found some joy along this trip. He stayed out of their way, far enough to give them privacy, but close enough to keep an eye on the strange man.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?"

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**Author's Notes: Renji!! And off to Byakuya's house we go!**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers who have given me inspiration and get over my writer's block. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We will see some conflict between Ichigo and Rukia, Byakuya and Rukia…Renji and Ichigo in the next chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bound by Duty**

_Light of 1000 Stars_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just write about it.**

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

He stared at it for a moment longer. Just to assure himself that it was really there. It was after a few more seconds that he sensed Rukia burning a worried gaze into his forehead that he glanced back up at her, face flushed. He struggled to find the right words.

"You…you've kept it," Renji managed out. "Even after all this time?"

Rukia's worried gaze only got worse. Even her husband, sitting on the other side of the carriage, now perked up and looked at him, acting interested.

"Kept what?" Rukia asked.

Renji looked away. It was even harder just to _talk_ to Rukia, knowing Ichigo was biting at his every word, watching his every action. It was a hard boundary to cross—this one of pure friendship and kindness. He wanted to blurt out questions to her…wanted to know how she was doing. If she missed her home. If she missed him.

He wanted to know if she was happy with her new life. But by the looks of it, Ichigo and Rukia seemed to get along fine.

Renji glanced back at her once he was able to muster up a smile. "The locket,"

Rukia's eyes widened, as if a long forgotten memory had been shoved back down her throat. She then smiled, her dainty hand reaching for the silver locket adorning her thin neck.

"Yeah." She whispered, twisting the locket so it would glint. "Of course I kept it."

Renji kept his eyes locked on the locket, smiling. He watched as her thin fingers wove around it, toying with it, shining it in the sunlight. He was glad she was happy with it.

_We were happy back then…_

Then, out of nowhere, a darker-toned hand reached in, embracing the locket and gently prying it from Rukia's hold.

…_but then…he took away everything. He took you away…my everything._

"I can't believe I had never seen this on your neck." Ichigo informed casually. "Have you been wearing it all this time?"

Rukia nodded gently, eyes searching her husband's brown orbs that were fixed on her locket. Renji watched as a smile turned the corners of her lips; she was not even afraid Ichigo would be angry at her for wearing another man's gift.

Maybe Ichigo wasn't the jealous type. And Rukia would only know this by spending so much time with her new companion.

_They must have a bond of trust…_

A pause of silence. Renji frowned at the orange-head. _You have gained Rukia's trust in a matter of months?_

"It's quite beautiful." Ichigo stated at last, dropping the cold artifact back into Rukia's hands, then looked out the window again.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"You heard yet?" Urahara asked lazily throughout the open room.

"Heard what, Urahara?" the younger blue-haired man appeared, wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

Urahara stood from his spot on the floor, tipping his hat. He approached Hantarou with a crooked smile beneath the shadow of his hat. "Hisana had just told me that the Mistress is coming for a visit! Rukia sent us a letter!"

Hanatarou dropped his rag. His eyes widened. "Mistress Rukia, really?" he squeaked.

"Really." Urahara grinned.

The younger man rushed off towards the kitchen, yelling at a few servants walking aimlessly around the house. The usually quiet Hanatarou screeched at them.

"You!" He pointed at Nemu, one of the female servants. "Check and make sure the garden is spotless! No leaves for Mistress Rukia to step on!"

Nemu blinked at Hanatarou. "The Mistress is coming?"

"Get going!" Hanatarou screeched, resuming his walk towards the kitchen.

Urahara just shifted his hat when Nemu stared at him.

"You ten help me prepare dinner. The Mistress and her husband are coming!" Hanatarou shouted from the kitchen. "Grab a rag, Urahara! This place needs to be spotless and perfect for Mistress Rukia!"

Urahara simply shrugged and sighed. Maybe it was better _not _to inform him.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Drop me off here." Renji whispered, glancing out the carriage window. "I've gotta pick up a few things and head back home."

Rukia touched his arm. It sent a surge of shock up Renji's arm. He turned to look at her, eyes questioning.

"Will I see you again…before I leave to go back home?" Rukia asked, eyes firm yet pleading. Her lips were drawn in a thin line. Renji forced out another smile, running his hand through his red hair.

"Come visit me at our old sparring place tomorrow at noon." Renji hopped down from the carriage when it came to a complete stop. Closing the door, he added: "I'll be waiting for you."

Rukia scooted over to the window, waving at her old friend. He hasn't changed. And she was happy for that.

"Pleased to meet you, Lord Kurosaki." Renji gave a small bow to the orange head on the other side of the carriage. Ichigo stuck his head out from the window beside Rukia, nodding.

"Nice to meet you too, Renji."

The carriage began to move again, running over the dirt road. The wheels began rolling over rocks and ruts, hissing out a mocking cackle. To that, Renji sighed to himself.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

The house was exactly as she had left it a few months before. Servants were busy in the front courtyard, watering flowers and brushing away leaves—Nemu was actually doing it quite well.

"Nice place," Ichigo commented. With a grin, he turned back to his wife. "But not better than mine."

Rukia blew out a breath of air at the rebel strand of hair falling on her face. "Don't get your head filled with air."

Ichigo ignored it, hopping down from the carriage. He turned around, holding out his hand for Rukia. Rukia, stunned, searched his face for a sign of anything wrong. When she saw his usual frown, she shouted back at him.

"I can jump down myself!"

"Shut up," Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to help you, in case you haven't noticed."

Rukia huffed, jumping down. She wisped past him, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Come on, _beloved_." Rukia forced out, watching as shock registered on her husband's face. "They're waiting for us."

Ichigo mumbled something incoherently, then followed his wife to the front gate. His carriage driver followed shyly.

Once appearing at the large, eight-foot iron gate, Nemu was the first to look up from the plants collected in her hand. With a small smile, she walked over to the gate, unlocking and opening it.

Nemu bowed graciously. "Welcome back, Mistress."

"Thank you," Rukia answered back politely. "How is everyone?"

"We're all fine. We've missed you greatly, and are very glad you've chosen to come grace us with your presence."

"Ah, I see." Rukia smiled. "If you would please be so kind, Nemu, allow our driver a room to himself. Show him the way." 

Nemu nodded, then led the driver through the shoji doors, disappearing from sight. Rukia sighed, feeling Ichigo walk up beside her.

"You order others pretty nicely." Ichigo took her hand, a gesture of comfort. "Yet you didn't even order Orihime—"

"I've grown up with these nice people." Rukia interrupted, pulling her hand away from his. "Stop getting mushy, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked away, frowning. "Thought you were getting nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"I thought you were being _tested, _remember? I thought that you were afraid of what your brother and sister may think of us…" Ichigo insisted, turning back to her. Rukia frowned at him, walking towards her old house. A sense of familiarity rushed through her senses. Half of her understood that it felt good. The other half—as Ichigo had said—was entirely nervous.

She let her hand fall on the cold wood of the shoji door.

"Let's go inside." Rukia snapped, walking through the shoji doors. Ichigo watched her for a second before following. He could read her very easily, no matter how stubborn she got.

The two walked through the doors. Ichigo, after shutting the door behind him, heard Rukia yelp. Turning back around to find his wife, he saw her. Rukia was being hugged by an older man. Blonde hair struck out from his green hat.

Ichigo blinked. He had seen that man before at the wedding. He was Rukia's old bodyguard.

"Rukia! We're so glad you're back!" Urahara shouted disdainfully, squeezing her tighter. "I still am in shock that you are married!"

"Even after a few months?" Rukia squeaked. "I can't breathe, Urahara."

"_Mistress!_"

Ichigo watched as a dark-blue haired young man rush out from the kitchen, eyes sparkling with life. He reached Rukia and Urahara, then kneeled, bowing low to the ground.

"Welcome home, Mistress." He said, his voice saturated with excitement that was going to burst out physically any moment.

Rukia, prying herself out of Urahara's hold, stared down at the younger man. Her eyes, sparkling with gratitude, soon closed.

"Thank you, Hanatarou." Rukia kneeled down, pulling his shoulders up. She fell into him, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad to be back."

Ichigo watched the reunion in satisfaction. There was a feeling bubbling up in him. He loved it. He found himself smiling as his wife found the familiarity of her home in her grasp.

_I'm happy…if you're happy…_

…_and that's all that matters._

"Hello, Lord Kurosaki."

_As long as we're happy together._

Busy watching his wife, he didn't even catch Urahara greeting him until the older man tapped on his forehead.

"You're a slow one, Lord Kurosaki," Urahara commented openly. "I said 'hello'."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Surprise, ladies!" a voice boomed through the courtyard.

Squeaking, Orihime was the first out of the dozen girls to look up from her flower-watering. Her vivid grey eyes fell on the excited Isshin Kurosaki, who had barged into Ichigo's front yard. Behind him stood Yuzu and Karin, both quiet and annoyed as usual.

"Lord Kurosaki!" Yoruichi greeted, quickly strolling over to him. "We had no idea you would visit today."

"I wanted to see how Ichigo and Rukia are doing, actually." Isshin gave her a flashy smile.

Yoruichi kept her head down. "Ah well…they left for the Mistress' house to meet Lord Byakuya and Mistress Hisana."

"Without telling me?"

"They left this morning," Yoruichi insisted. "You just missed their departure."

"Well coming here was a waste of time." Karin murmured, crossing her arms above her dark blue obi.

"When will they get back?" the softer of the two, Yuzu, asked.

"In a week."

Isshin sighed at this. "And here I was, trying to surprise my not-present son."

"If you are worried, you shouldn't be. They are doing fine." Yoruichi whispered, lifting her head.

"Really?" Isshin became serious. "That's good to hear."

"That Kuchiki is not as soft as she appears to be." Yoruichi smiled, straightening. "She sure can kick Ichigo's butt in a match. At least, that's what I hear from Orihime."

At that, Isshin's eyes hardened. "She fights?"

Yoruichi looked away, face pinched with regret.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Rukia."

Rukia cautiously stood, looking around for the source of the familiar voice. She knew _that_ it hadn't changed either. It still had that low, quiet tone laced with intimidation.

_Byakuya…_

Instinctively, she bowed, despite not even being able to find his presence first. She felt Ichigo's eyes glaring at her head, scolding her for her submission. But she could deal with Ichigo's anger. Not Byakuya's.

She watched as Byakuya's sandals entered her view on the floorboards. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm glad to be back, brother." Strange how the words tasted so bitter when they were spoken to Byakuya. Then, carefully, she straightened, coming face-to-face with her brother's steely eyes.

_It had been awhile, brother._

He didn't smile. He never did. "Welcome back." It sounded like anything but a welcome. His eyes then shifted to Ichigo.

Rukia glanced beside her. She watched as Ichigo gave him a brief bow.

"An honor to meet you, Lord Kuchiki." Ichigo greeted, territorial anger flashing in his voice. Suddenly, he forgot how nervous he felt around the man. The authoritative aura that radiated from the older man's body had no other effect on him but to usher Ichigo to fight back with his own authority. _Don't you dare make Rukia feel this way…_

"Likewise, Kurosaki."

There was a small sound of scuffing the wooden floor as Byakuya walked out of the room. "Dinner will be served soon. Make yourselves comfortable."

With that, the room was left with dead air for the four pairs of ears left in the main room. Rukia let out a small sigh.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked, and Rukia knew exactly what he was talking about. "You told me in the carriage earlier that you weren't afraid of him…"

Rukia did not dare to look at him. Instead, she looked at Hanatarou and Urahara straightening from their bows beside her. She looked at the print on Urahara's hat. She stared at a loose lock of blue hair staining Hanatarou's face. Anything but Ichigo.

"It's nothing." She whispered, then walked out of the shoji door.

Hanatarou sent a glance at Urahara, and the two held a silent conversation full of questions.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Rukia!" Ichigo pounded steps out of the dojo, looking around with a sigh. "Rukia, talk to me before you run off like that!"

He began to walk around the dojo, finding a backyard full of blooming flowers. No wonder Hisana had wanted them to come during the springtime.

Ichigo walked by a few delicate flowers; patches of pink, blue, and yellow surrounding his view. Bowing at his feet. He found a clear pathway of grass and followed it until he reached Rukia, sitting down with a white flower, twirling at the stem between her slim fingers.

"Rukia…"

"Go away, Ichigo." She kept her eyes on the flower, even though she was clearly speaking to him.

He smiled. "You know I won't."

She sighed in irritation, then hurled the flower at him until it bounced against his forehead and fell to his sandals. She pulled up her knees and buried her head into them.

Ichigo wanted to laugh at her childish attempt to rid of him. But after a moment, everything seemed to fill with tension. It felt as though that ice-cold brother of hers was talking to them again. That ability to fog up the room with authority…

"I'm sorry, for what it's worth." Ichigo whispered carefully, frowning at his wife.

"I don't need your pity." She spat at him, her voice muffled from her face buried in her knees.

"Will you stop acting so tough?" Ichigo raised his voice. "You couldn't even look at your brother back there in the room! Why are you acting so heartless now?"

He knew he had tugged a nerve. But instead of reacting with a burst of anger, Rukia shivered and brought her arms up, crossing them over her head. She did not reply, because she knew very well that he spoke of the truth.

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Orihime!" the light-brunette skipped over the servant, now on her knees and continuing to pick vegetables.

"Mistress Yuzu," Orihime stood, acknowledging her presence. She then gave her a slight bow. Yuzu giggled at this lightheartedly.

"Is big brother really in love with Mistress Kuchiki?"

Orihime smiled back, which was, in actuality, really difficult. "I believe so."

"I want to meet her so bad, Orihime!" Yuzu said, her eyes wild with childish excitement as she twirled on her sandals. The sleeves of her kimono fluttered around her. Orihime nodded.

"They'll be back in a week, Mistress."

The eleven-year-old frowned. Ever since they had adopted Orihime, she had never failed to call her Mistress, or Ichigo 'Lord'. Yet they were practically family. But to Yuzu, that's all she has ever heard from Orihime. To her, Orihime will always be that older sister—that motherly maid that has taken her mother's place since she died.

Yuzu pounced onto Orihime with a hug—one Orihime only gets every summer. "I've missed you, Orihime."

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

"Rukia, is that you?"

Rukia turned her head to the voice, being greeted twice this way in the same hour. She watched as her sister appeared from a bush of flowers, her golden kimono playing perfectly against the wind. A strand of hair fell between her violet eyes. Her smile was gentle and beautiful at the same time. Her hands, intertwined with one another before her, surpressed the urge to fully open and spread out, gesturing Rukia into a hug.

"Hisana," Rukia whispered breathlessly, before a wide smile broke out onto her face. She scrambled to her feet, rushing to her sister. She fell onto Hisana with full-fledged force, laughter pouring from her lips.

Ichigo walked towards them cautiously, careful not to break the moment. He stood a few feet away from them, watching the scene unfold. Rukia seemed really eccentric when she met her sister and servants. But Byakuya…

Ichigo's eyes darkened at the thought of him.

"I'm glad you made it here alright," Hisana exclaimed gently, pulling away from Rukia. Rukia smiled, clasping her hands together.

"The trip was fine, sister." Rukia turned to Ichigo behind her, eyeing him. Then, turning back to Hisana, Rukia gave her an undecided look. With a tiny cough, Rukia said: "Ichigo and I were glad to be invited here."

Her plan had succeeded. Upon hearing his name, Ichigo remembered to greet his sister-in-law with a bow.

"Mistress Kuchiki," Ichigo started. "Great to see you again."

"I wasn't able to speak to you much at the wedding," Hisana began. "But I wanted to tell you that you have grown so much since Byakuya and I first saw you at age five. You've grown into a fine young man, Ichigo."

Ichigo straightened from his bow and sent her a smile. "Thank you."

"And I trust that you've been taking good care of Rukia in the past few months?"

Ichigo smiled wider. Hisana noticed as Ichigo stood next to Rukia, putting a hand affectionately on her shoulder.

"She's settled right in," Ichigo sent a smile towards Rukia, one in which Rukia reluctantly returned.

"I'm very happy at the Kurosaki house, Hisana," Rukia admitted, earning herself a grin from Ichigo. "Ichigo has helped me."

Rukia glanced at her husband beside her. _He's helped me in ways he'll never know._

…**--…--…--…--…--…--…**

**Author's Notes: No, I haven't died!!!! Lol. Hope you guys liked this chapter….I tried to make it a little longer than I usually do! Hopefully, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! More tension coming your way!**

**Review, pleeze!**


End file.
